


The Club

by Elle_Gardner



Category: Walking Dead RPF, norman reedus rpf
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Breathplay, Choking, F/M, Flogging, Foot Fetish, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Gardner/pseuds/Elle_Gardner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A text message from an old friend brings Norman back to a place he has not visited in quite some time.  A chance to walk back through the doors of a place that knows a very different Norman Reedus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my usual writing, but this story has been lingering inside of me for weeks now, marinading and rising to the surface. I hope you give it a try and enjoy the path my muse has taken me this time. Chapters will pop up quickly, I promise.

Chapter One

It was hot today, no hotter than any other Georgia day on the set but today it seemed to make Norman sweat more than usual. He was sitting on his set chair next to his friend Greg watching playback on a scene that had just shot. He had killed two zombies but had used newly developed techniques that they show had never tried before. Greg wasn’t positive that the vision he had was fully translating on screen. The playback box was small so they were watching it over and over. Greg was becoming happier with each playback.

Norman felt his phone vibrate in his front pocket but he ignored it. One vibration, text message, not a phone call. The watched the playback through to the end and Greg gave a final nod of approval. The cast and crew all erupted in applause and cheers. It had been a hard scene to film and they had done it over seven times trying to get it right. They had finally gotten the hand to hand combat sequence right, the killing and finally all of the dialog. Norman got up and went to hug Andy, he had been the one that had been flubbing the lines this afternoon but they finally got it right.

Andy’s normally British accent was pushed down under his characters southern twang, “Finally, they were ready to kill me off if I didn’t nail this.” They hugged.

“Nah, you nailed it brother. Awesome job.” Norman hugged him tight. It had been the scene Andy had been worried about all week and now it was done. They actors that had been covered in prosthetics, make up and general icky goo were also happy. This heat had them even more disgusting than most days.

“That’s a wrap! Take lunch.” Greg green lighted everyone to take some down time and Norman was glad, he hugged Greg, this shot had been his baby today. Norman’s stomach was rumbling. They waited on the golf cart to come around and bring them across the set to the lunch tent. He and Andy didn’t talk about nothing in particular, Norman shifted from one foot to the other. He cracked his knuckles and neck as they waited.

Instinctually Norman, and everyone else hanging out grabbed their cellphones and started to make calls or check messages. He remembered he had gotten a text while they were viewing, he trailed his thumb along the screen and saw the little 3 next to his text message icon. It had gone off while he had been filming as well.

One was Andy busting his chops about nothing in particular earlier in the day, the second was from a girl he had met last week and mistakenly given his number to. That would teach him to drink and text. The third text message was the one that caught his attention.

It read ‘Ben NYC’ as the sender. Norman tapped the screen and went to the message.

“Got something for you”

Norman smirked. He hadn’t talked to Ben in ages. Longer than two friends should have gone without even messaging. But that seemed to happen more and more lately. Last time they had hung out had been two winters ago when Norman had gotten snowed into the city and Ben had come over to his place with Thai food. They hung out bullshitting for hours. He read the message again, he didn’t even dare to think about what that something might be.

“Hey. What up?”

Norman sent the message back. He slipped the phone into his pocket and jumped onto the back of the golf cart with Andy and lit a cigarette. They laughed all the way back to the food tent and Norman grabbed a plate and made some lunch. He felt the phone buzz in his pocket again and dug for it.

He unlocked the screen and selected the green icon. A photograph came up of a young woman. Norman’s eyes shifted to the sender line to make sure this was from Ben. Andy walked past him and grabbed at seat at their usual table while Norman stared at the picture. She pretty, no… beautiful. Slender with defined collar and hips bones. She was wearing an orange tank top and dark washed cut off shorts. She had long strawberry blond hair, headed more toward red and a smile that could make a man weep. She was a C cup, bigger than Normal usually went for, actually much about this girl wasn’t what Norman was typically attracted to. But there was no mistaking that she was absolutely breathtaking.

“For me?” Norman texted back. He wasn’t sure that he understood what was going on. He knew Ben very well, knew what he did for a living, had a pretty good guess how he knew this woman. But he wasn’t entirely sure why he thought this girl would be for him or in what capacity. They hadn’t spoken in too long, it seemed like such an odd first reconnection.

Almost immediately the message came back, “ooohhh yeah.” Norman could hear the words dragging out from Ben’s mouth.

Norman still wasn’t sure what Ben was thinking, that girl was in New York, Norman was down in Georgia. “Maybe.” Norman texted back. Then he grabbed his food and sat with Andy. He’d have to give Ben a call later, talk to him and see what this whole thing was really about.

He put his phone down on the table and jumped into the conversation going on. He picked at the chicken he had chosen with one hand while he scratched at his beard and then the back of his neck. The woman in the photo was mouthwatering, he wasn’t one to chase after red heads most days but there was something about her that he couldn’t deny was tempting. Another buzz of his phone. He checked it again. “Perfect for you. Call me.” Ben was being persistent. It had Norman intrigued now.

He texted a final note. “Call you tonite”. He send the message then put the phone in his pocket determined to focus on the table of people around him. His foot bounced under the table as they all found things to talk about that had nothing to do with the show they were filming.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Norman got home late that night, shooting had run long, the line of fans outside the set seemed to go on forever and all Norman really wanted to do was call Ben. He drove home thinking of every possibility. Ben knew Norman and his sexual preferences. They had been friends long enough and well enough that Norman had opened up more to Ben than he had to almost anyone else in his life. Ben knew his tastes, his kinks and even some of his limits. If this New York City business man had a woman in mind, he would have taken all of those things into consideration before texting.

Norman fed his cat, opened a beer and stripped out of his boots and a shirt as he sat in the living room. It was after midnight but he knew that wasn’t an issue for Ben, his business never really closed, especially at night. He hit the call button and waited as the line connected and the ringing began. Maybe Ben was working and things were busy, club life could be that way on just about any night.

Norman was ready to leave a message when Ben finally answered. “Bout time you called.”

“Hello to you too.” Norman laughed. The club was noisy but he had expected that. The bass of the music filled the phone. “Perfect hu?”

“Hang on.” Ben weaved his way through people and up the back stairs. He got to his office and opened the door, closing it behind him. The noise was practically gone now. “For you, she’s perfect. Would I even tell you about her if I wasn’t sure?”

Two years had gone by since they had last talked but it didn’t seem to matter to either of them, it never did. Norman loved that about his friendship with Ben. He rested his back on the sofa and dragged off his cigarette. “You know I don’t do busty blonds.” He had looked at that photo a half a dozen more times before he had made this phone call. He loved her slim frame and he could even see himself having sex with her. The more he looked at the photo, the more she appealed to him. She had freckles on her shoulders and chest and her hip seemed to turn out more than it should. The kind of imperfection that would keep her from the modeling industry. Her bare feet in the grass had caught his attention for longer than it may have with most men. She looked manicured though she had no polish on her toes. Natural.

Ben smiled. He knew Norman would get hung up on those details of the things he wasn’t ino. He had been ready for it. “No, you don’t my friend. But you do do submissive with a daddy complex and a need to please.” He said it clearly and deliberately, just dropping it out there knowing it would make Norman panic and smile all at the same time. The line was quiet, almost too quiet. “Besides, she not that busty.” Ben listened and when he heard Norman’s faint breathing he spoke again. “Obedient and almost fully trained.” Word choices he knew Norman would respond to.

“Fffuuccckkk,” The word oozed out of Norman. “Why me?” Norman stood and began to pace the living room. His cat sat watching him walk. He had taken off his baseball hat and was mindlessly trying to tame the mop of dark hair he had grown over the past few years. “You know I’m out of the game.” That was true. Norman hadn’t stepped foot in a club in almost five years. Not that kind of club anyways.

Ben leaned back in his leather desk chair, put his bare feet on the wood surface and smile. “Norman my friend. Other than her Dom there is no one more perfect for her than you. Out of the game, my ass. You never get out of this game.”

Ben had been running this BDSM club for over twenty years. He had seen customers come and go and come again. True Dominates and real Submissives never really left this way of life, they just found different ways to exist, usually stuffing their true happiness down deep to settle for a life of domestication. Trading in floggers for family, whipping posts for mini vans. Giving it up for a cookie-cutter marriage or the stability of the nine to five over the desire to submerge into a life of bondage or dominance. Vowing that they would weave their kinks into their vanilla world but never being truly free the way they were when they were bound to their master here in this club. Norman may have let the club door close behind him when he career got main stream but Ben knew just by watching him in the show or during interviews that he still commanded a room. Still commanded women.

“Look, she’s still in training, has a few more weeks to go. Her Dom feels like there are a few things that she needs to experience and I know you would be the right man for the job.” Ben was waiting again for Norman to respond.

He paced, he had walked away from all that when he got cast for this show. This series had potential from the start to go big and it had. That meant that Norman’s private life wasn’t his anymore. His cult movies had put him on the radar years earlier, but a main stream television show would mean he’d never be able to sneak back into a sex club unnoticed again. He had gotten used to not having that outlet in his life and he was fine with that. But dangling a perfectly obedient girl in front of him this way, Norman wasn’t ready for that. He crumbled at the notion. “I can be in the city Thursday night.” They weren’t filming on Friday and though he had made plans for the weekend already, he was drawn to this invitation. He would rearrange his schedule.

Ben roared out in laugher. “Yes! I’m so glad to hear it. You won’t be sorry.”

Norman wasn’t so sure of that. That club could be like a drug. One taste and he’d be hooked. They said good bye and Norman brought her picture up on the phone again. He loved the way her freckles tinted the skin on her chest. He adjusted himself in his jeans. “Yeah, yeah. You’ll get your way.” He was talking to his penis.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Norman had tossed and turned debating calling Ben back and canceling. He had a radio interview that he could do from anywhere, a dinner with some friends he’d need to cancel and a meeting this his agent that he would get rescheduled. He stared up to the ceiling from his mass of white bedding. Everything in his life had changed since he had stopped going to the club. Dark silk bedding had gone to white fluffy comforters. He had gone from black painted floors to white walls. His relationships had shifted as well. Not that he had ever brought anyone he was serious with to the club, not even his son’s mother whom he had been with the longest. She knew of some of his kinks but he had never taken her to the club. And now he tended to date women who never felt the need to do more than get to know him purely on the surface. No one ever asked why he tied their ankles, it simply seemed to make his foot fetish more pronounced. No one stopped the friendly swats on the ass he administered, unless they went too long and hard.

Maybe it was why he had never married. He had never found a woman who fit the needs he had. Had. He was past all that now. He had firmly put his desire to dominate a woman in his past. Norman no longer needed to see a woman restrained on her knees looking up to him. He scrubbed his hand down his face thinking back to so many nights spent in Ben’s club, so many women who craved being dominated. Women who begged for his harsh hand and rough touch. They were all just scene’s being acted out, at first it had felt like acting to him but the acting quickly blurred to reality.

Norman remembered that first visit to the club clearly. The sounds, the scents the scene’s he had watched with the scowl on his face. Nina had made him sit and watch as she went down on another woman just an arm’s length away from him. She was dominate, she liked to push men around. She had no idea what she was introducing Norman to that night. He’d never forget Nina even though they quickly went their separate ways. She stopped coming to the club but Norman had made friends with the owner and continued to attend for many years. Not a regular by any means but a familiar with a desire to watch, learn and try.

Norman sat up in bed. He needed to call Ben and cancel. This was not going to be good for him. He got up and jumped on his computer, did a little self-stalking and retweeted a few bits about his upcoming show season. He tried to distract himself. Every time he picked up his phone to text Ben, he’d stare at the photo of the woman. He needed to sleep, he needed to stop thinking about all of this. Back to bed he curled up and focused on his breathing, it was a struggle but he finally fell asleep.

_*** The corners of the dark room were illuminated by candle light, the padded St. Andrews cross was stationed centered and Ben turned on the overhead light just enough for Norman to be able to see what he was doing. The naked woman everyone called Sparrow was kneeling with her hands held behind her back. She waited to be told what to do. Norman examined the cross, pulled at the attached restraints seeing how they worked. Ben sat in the arm chair by the door._

_“No need to wait, she’s ready for you.” Ben was always pushing Norman to stop over-thinking and simply do. “Stand at the cross Sparrow.” Sometimes Norman needed a nudge to get started but he never needed help beyond that._

_Norman looked up and Sparrow was standing next to him, chin and eyes down as her naked body seemed to buzz with anticipation. He may have needed a nudge but she didn’t. Sparrow was a seasoned veteran at the club, the bruises on her skin proved that. Shades from faint yellow to dark purple and everything in between graced her skin from her shoulders to her thigh, her breasts and her stomach. She was a tough submissive. Norman stepped aside and she stepped into place, legs spread, arms in a V over her head. He started at her feet shackling her to the black cross then up to her wrists. A calm washed over her as she felt the tightness of the restraints._

_A calm washed over Norman as well, he enjoyed this scene more than he liked to admit to himself. He dragged his hand from her pussy up her stomach, between her breast and stopping at her throat. He wrapped his large hand around her flesh and held there. Her chin was up but her eyes were still on the floor. “I got this Master.” He always called Ben Master when others were around. It was the name the club used._

_“Yes Sir.” Ben always called Norman Sir when they were in a scene. It was Norman’s title of choice. Ben exited the room leaving Sir and Sparrow together. Norman held his hand at her throat, squeezing slightly. Her eyes gently closed with the increase of pressure._

_“Open.” He spoke in a flat but commanding tone. He released her throat and walked away to the table nearby. Ben had set it up with everything Norman might need for his time in this room. A flogger, belt, clothes pins, blind folds, a ridiculous length of rope, a bottle of water, nipple weights as Sparrow’s nipples were already pierced. And something new. There was always something new on the table. Something Norman had never tried before. This time it was a ball gag. He touched it not knowing if he would use it. He found the appeal of an open mouth._

_He took the flogger first and tried it in the open air first, getting the feel for the weight and the movement of it. The music thumped around them and without much ceremony Norman began to flog the naked Sparrow. The sound of contact filling the room as she moaned out. She was enjoying he pain, he liked that about her. He stopped, attached the weights to her nipples, kissed her deeply before he gripped his hand around her throat again and squeezed. “Enjoying yourself Sparrow?”_

_She hunched at the weight on her nipples and took a breath as he squeezed but let out a beautiful sigh of “Yes Sir.” As her eyes lit up. He kissed her forehead and went back to whipping her, careful not to hit the weights dangling from her, he had no intentions of damaging her._

_Norman picked up the ball gag and showed it to her, she simply responded ‘please’. He slid it into her mouth and fastening it behind her head, his nimble fingers quick with the fastener. He came back around and she looked beautiful. More than he expected. “Can you breathe Sparrow?” She nodded. “Comfortable?” She nodded again. He unattached the weights kissing each of her pulled nipples as he went back to the table and grabbed a different whip. “More Sparrow?” She nodded. He instantly missed the “Yes Sir” that rolled so eloquently off her lips, but her eyes made up for it. He unbuttoned his shirt and walked around her a few times admiring her body from every angle. She was pretty for an older woman. Not old by any means, but older than he was used to. Ben had chosen her for her maturity and her ability to take whatever was doled out to her._

_He went back to the whipping, down her sides along her rib cage, her breasts and her thighs. In an upward motion between her legs. She stilled moaned from behind her gag and Norman smiled when he watched the spit drool from around the gag and down her chin. It was a pretty he wasn’t expecting. Ben knew him too well. Norman smiled, he knew this ball gag would end up on his table again, then replaced with a new unexplored item to try. ****_

Norman woke in a pool of sweat. This hadn’t been a dream but rather a memory. A very crisp and clear memory of long ago. He grabbed his phone, he couldn’t do this. He couldn’t go back to the club.

The number one stood in the corner of his message box.

Ben NYC: Thought for sure you were gonna call and cancel last night. See you Thursday night Sir.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ben had opened his first club in LA before Norman arrived on the Hollywood scene, he was still fixing bikes and trying to find his feet. When an actress had brought this blond haired, fresh faced kid into the club for the first time Ben wished he could say he had been skeptical about him, the kid looked unsure in his own skin but Ben saw through all that. Nina had brought him from scene to scene not really watching Norman to figure out what interested him, rather trying to push him into running scared. It didn’t work though. Ben watched them from room to room, a spanking scene onto a humiliation scene, forced orgasms and orgasm denial. The night Nina had brought him had been busy. An orgy in the back room where every combination of bodies engaged while others just watched. The fresh faced kid never flinched at any of it. His eyes took in everything he was seeing and he was absorbing it all, filing it in his brain.

He simply scowled. Hours later Nina had stopped to talk with a friend and Norman peered into an open doorway. Ben was in there monitoring the scene that was going on. A young woman was having her limits pushed by an experienced Dom. She was shackled to the wall naked and on her tip toes. The Dom in a leather mask had his hand to her throat and was squeezing slowly. Her eyes were terrified. Ben would have liked to invite Norman in to watch but he was too cautiously watching the training of this woman, he was doing his job as the club owner and a Master himself.

It took time and effort, breath being denied then given, over and over. The breath play mixed with pleasure to her body. The Dom using his mouth and his fingers as well has his cock to pleasure her as he scared her. Then in an instant her eyes went from fear to resolve and finally joy. The leather hooded Dom had pushed her beyond her uncertainties into bliss. Norman had been leaning on the door frame watching it all. Scene’s such as this would usually be done behind closed door but the woman had asked for it to be left open, she needed to know she wasn’t closed off from the world entirely. The Dom unshackled her, whispering to her as he did it, the words inaudible to the audience. She slumped and the Dom picked her up, cradled her and brought her into his lap as he held her. She was lost in a subspace that needed to be carefully contained. Brought back to reality slowly.

Nina grabbed Norman by the wrist and pulled him away. Ben was sorry to see him go. It was vital for a new Dom to see that the aftercare was just as important as the scene, more important really. And though had only spoken a few words to the toe-headed man, he knew from experience that Norman would be back for more and would walk forward into the role of a Dom, not the submissive Nina wanted of him.

That had been just about twenty years ago. Since then, Ben has closed his doors in LA and went to the streets of New York City with his club. There was a very different vibe on the East Coast. Just like any new BDSM club that opened, people came from far and wide to try their hand at things. People who thought roughing up a partner was the same as being Dom. People that knew they wanted to be manhandled but didn’t know their own limits, those people all came first and needed to be weeded out. Eventually the true Dom’s and Sub’s would come to the surface and they would slowly find a home that they could be free in. He had been sad to close his doors in LA but he had felt called to fill a need in New York. He had visited enough clubs there over time to know his brand of club was needed.

Norman had moved to New York well before Ben did. By the time they had reconnected Norman had a family and a career in the works. He’d stop into the club occasionally, when his girlfriend and son were out of town and say he was just there to visit and watch. But every visit turned into a scene. Ben wished that Norman would bring his girl with him, open up to her to this side of him but he never did. It wasn’t Ben’s place to push the issue as a club own, but they had become friends.

Norman wished she’d come to the club as well, “She can be dirty but THIS isn’t her thing.” He sat with his brown boots on Ben’ desk with a scotch in his hand.

Ben sat at his desk stroking the hair of a young woman who knelt beside him. His current project. “Because she gives birth to your kid doesn’t mean she can’t live this life.” Ben had seen it so many times. Dom’s who thought their partners could no longer be slaves because they gave birth and gave them a child. It made submerging into the lifestyle more difficult but it didn’t need to end.

Norman fidgeted in his chair just shaking his head at Ben. “It’s not that. Really, she’s just not into kink.” He cracked his knuckles.

“Little One,” He leaned and whispered to the girl at his side. “Go suck his cock, he needs to relax.” She nod and stood. Decked out in the finest lingerie and her make up perfectly applied. She was a model, Norman had seen her face in the industry before.

She took two steps but Norman held up a hand to stop her. “No thank you Little One. I’m fine.” She didn’t look disappointed, she didn’t look any way in particular. She was stoic. Ben called her back and she returned to his side. “Not all woman are like this one.” Norman motioned to the obedient soul at Ben’s hip.

Ben just smiled. “No, some are dominate. There are only two choice my friend. Sub or Dom. Everything else is just shades in between.” This conversation had happened fifteen years ago, but it was still fresh in Ben’s memories of Norman.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

The impromptu flight from Georgia to New York seemed to take longer than usual. Norman had just wanted to sleep all the way there, he had washed up after filming but didn’t shower, there wasn’t enough time for that. Andy had asked him what had him rushing back to New York, he had mumbled something about needing to see a friend. Andy had taken Norman by the arm and asked if everything was alright, he had been over the top intense the last day. Music had been blaring though his head phones for two days now, he was full of nervous energy that he had to tame every time someone came near him or the director called ‘Action’. Norman had picked up the phone to cancel on Ben seven times, but never hit the call button. Instead he rearranged his plans for the weekend and booked a flight.

He didn’t tell anyone except Ben that he was coming, his house was quiet and he walked around in bare feet feeling the hardwood under him. No shirt, with his jeans hanging at his hips. He needed to find his dark button up shirt, he padded up the stairs to his bedroom closet. The one he was looking for wasn’t in his usual rotation of clothing. He dug through the back shelf till he found it and slipped it on. It hardly fit him anymore. He had lost weight since being on this show, which mean he had lost weight since he had been to the club last. This shirt no longer made him feel powerful or in control, he was swimming in it.

Norman didn’t want to go shopping, he’d just wear something from his closet, maybe that long sleeved shirt that hugged his chest that woman seemed to swoon over. No, he had left it in Georgia. He paced around thinking, he had a few hours, but if he went out, he’d been seen by someone, it would end up on Twitter and then his son would call to find out why he hadn’t stopped in for a visit.

He grabbed his cell phone and scrolled through the contact list till he found ‘shirt-Apollo’, a friend in the fashion business who might be able to help. “Hey Apollo, it’s Norman. I got a thing tonight, any chance you can bring me a navy blue button up? Yeah, I don’t have time to come out. You are the best, really, I owe you.”

Apollo had showed up within an hour, seven different shirts for Norman to choose from. His shop typically cut each shirt to order, but he always had a back stock for when he was asked to show up on a modeling shoot. He had pulled from that pile. He quickly settled on a simple oxford style shirt that hugged his chest and would look stellar with a tie, not that Norman would wear one tonight.

“Give me your card, I’ll call it into the shop.” He put out his hand and Norman took out his wallet. It wasn’t as if he had $500 in cash just sitting around. They fussed at the shirt making sure it fit perfectly. The life-long tailor had brought needle and thread in case he needed to alter it on the spot. “You’re wasting away man.” He pinned the yoke at the back, he wanted to add a few stitches to pronounce the shoulders a little bit more. “Special girl tonight?” He couldn’t imagine any other reason for having to make a house call.

Norman walked him to the door and hugged him, “You never saw me, I was never in the city.” Apollo nodded.

Norman’s cab pulled up to the corner of a less the touristy part of the city. He paid the driver and exited. The cabbie had recognized him, Norman was sure he’d tell people that he had dropped off a celebrity for a drug deal. Norman didn’t care. He walked two blocks south and then took a right toward a warehouse. Ben was sitting on the steps of a brick building smoking a cigarette. When Norman was close he stood up and they hugged. Norman forgot how much taller Ben was than he, about six inches taller. And though the fans went on and on about Norman’s build these day, Ben made him look out of shape and now scrawny when they stood side by side.

“Hello my friend.” Ben’s voice was deep, commanding. He was the epitome of everything you expected a Dom to be. Even at this late hour he wasn’t entirely sure Norman was going to come out. He had felt the hesitation in their text messages through out the week.

Norman smiled up to Ben, “Good to see you.” The man had barely changed in the years they knew each other. Norman’s build had changed, his hair, his face. The car accident in 2005 had left him with a titanium eye socket that he thought dramatically changed the way he looked in the mirror though most people didn’t agree. Ben’s jet black hair had hardly changed styles over time, and he looked as good at 53 as he did when they met at 33.

“Business is good?” They started to walk down the dimly lit street, this was all businesses and there weren’t many people around.

Ben nodded. “Better than I ever expected. People need a place to call home.” He shoved his arm to Norman’s shoulder directing the comment at him. Norman had never been a paid member in the club here in New York. Even when he was frequenting the place the most, Ben insisted he be there as a guest with full membership privileges. That meant that Norman could come and go as he pleased, bring in anyone he wanted, participate in any scene with an open door and hang out in Ben’s office whenever he cared to. The alcohol flowed freely and, for him, so did the limited drugs that were allowed in the club.

Norman rarely partook in any of it. Even on nights when he told himself he was only there to watch, he knew that too many times the visit would end in him flogging someone and he only wanted to do that with a level head. He had seen things end badly over the years and refused to go that way.

They walked in through the back door of the club and up the darkened stairs to Ben’s private suite. Four rooms that were his home. An open living space with a small kitchen, a bathroom with a free standing wooden tub. Norman had liked the idea so much he put a porcelain one in his New York home. The bedroom was lofted above the living room and the office was off the main space. You’d never guess from the street or the club that such a home was nestled inside.

They had caught up on chit chat on the way over, Ben liked their relationship and the fact that they could always seem to pick up where they left off without missing a beat. They talked about their kids, Norman was close with his but Ben was not. His daughter was full grown now and still living in California with her mother, but she did come out to visit every few years.

Ben poured his friend a rum and coke and they gathered at the stools around the island. “It’s not too busy tonight. We had a huge party last weekend and it thins things out for a while. That’s why I thought this might be a good time for you to come back.” He knew Norman was leery of the crowds. Ben grabbed a book off the top of the refrigerator and pushed it to his friend. It was Norman’s photography book that he had published last year. “Sign it for me. I picked it up in a little shop in SoHo.” Norman grinned ear to ear as he grabbed a pen and opened to the title page. “I should let you set up in this place and just snap photos for my private collection. You have an eye for the gritty things.” Norman really did. From road kill to a woman covered in fake blood. Russian prisons and prostitutes.

“Thanks.” He handed the book back to his friend, “So tell me more about this woman.” Ben had sent him two more photos during the week. One in Central park, it was another modeling style photo though Ben had told him she wasn’t a model. The other was her almost entirely naked on a roof top. She had apparently taken that selfie and given it to Ben. There were no photos from inside the club as none were allowed. Video was run purely by members and only in controlled settings for their personal collections. Any violation of this rule resulted in the instant end of membership. Ben had only had to enforce this policy once. “What’s her story?”

Ben poured himself another scotch. “She came here seven months ago with a lazy Dom. She was just starting to figure it all out but he just liked to have sex and spank his girl. The ‘call me master’ type with no clue what he was doing or desire to figure it out. He quickly lost interest in the things she wanted and she found another Dom willing to work with her.” Ben watched as Norman fidgeted. He pulled at his fingers while his leg slowly bounced. “She is more slave than sub, her Dom has been caring for her for a while now. She has a love for pain, experimentation, has very few hard limits and no soft ones to speak of. Edge play and simulated rape are good for her. She likes pleasing but can be a bit feisty.” Ben always talked about the people in his club as if he were reading a resume. He knew most every intimate detail of his long standing members.

Norman was still confused. She seemed to have a Dom that would be into everything Norman could provide and more, “So why am I here?” He swallowed down his drink.

“She has a few things she would like to try that her Dom isn’t into.” He chose his words carefully.

Norman wasn’t new around here. If her Dom wasn’t into something, than she didn’t get to do it. Not harsh or rude, simply fact. If he couldn’t give it to her, then she’d learn to live without it. Especially during training.

Ben picked up his phone, texted something and put it back on the table. “He had given this much thought and even though she is still in training, he wants her to experience these things once.” Norman nodded.

He fussed with his empty glass. “Ok. But this isn’t like he’s letting some outsider spank his girl. He’s going to let a stranger introduce her to new things?” This wasn’t how Ben ran his club, though he of course let members do as the wished, he helped gently steer them. All Norman could think was that this Sub wanted to be with a celebrity, what else did Norman have to offer?

The back door opened and the woman he had examined over and over on his phone this past week walked into the room. She was stunning. Her hair was more red than blond in person, separated into two pigtails and braided. Her lips were painted in a shade of orange that complimented her skin and her dark eye liner was unnecessary to bring out her beautiful eyes. Her breasts were full but not gratuitous and her slim hips were defined by bones you could barely see. Her flesh was unmarked of tattoos but bruised from use. She was completely naked, completely shaved apart from for a small tuft of red hair between her legs, proving she was a natural red head. She wore a black and diamond collar around her neck with a gold ring in the center of it. Her tiny feet padded across the floor till she stood near them.

“Come say hello to us.” Ben’s voice was dominate in a way that always made Norman jealous. He could never get the tone right, no matter how hard he tried. The reason was simple. Ben never tried, it was simply who he was.

The red head walked closer and stopped at Norman. “’ello Sir.” Ben had prompted her on Norman’s title of preference. “It’s nice ta meet ya. Please call may Pet.” Norman blinked twice as she spoke. Her tone was controlled, not excited or timid. She was well trained, yes, but even sexier was the fact that she was Irish. Straight off the boat Irish. Her brogue was thick and intoxicating. She looked at him but her eyes were slightly down to the floor. He reached out a hand and she placed hers in his, shaking his hand. Not limp but not strong by any means. Very well trained.

Pet turned to Ben and quickly knelt at his side. As she settled into place she looked up to him, smiled and spoke. “G’evenin’ Daddy.”

Ben’s face lit up at the words. They were more than a title. Norman had never heard him called anything besides Master when they were within these walls. Daddy was a term of a completely different nature. “Evening Princess.”

Ben watched Norman’s face as each text, photo and word spoken in the past days all finally became clear. Norman laughed and smacked his hand down on the table. “And that’s why I’m here.”

The thought of playing with someone else’s trainee at this stage of the game was odd enough. But to take her to places she had never experienced with her Dom was insane. Unless that Dom was actually her loving, caring ‘Daddy’ who would hand those encounters over to a trusted friend. “This is all acceptable because the Master makes the rules.” He knew why it hadn’t occurred to him sooner. Ben had never shared any of his Subs with anyone before. Other than a few women in a threesome setting, Ben wasn’t one to share. Even that offered blow job years ago had only happened because he knew Norman would never say yes.

Pet knelt next to them as they talked about her. She heard her Daddy speaking to his friend in matter of fact terms. ‘She wants to experience breath play.’ Pet smiled on the inside, it was something she had wanted for a long time but Daddy was never willing to go there. Not deep enough for her desires anyways. She evaluated this man sitting to her right. She couldn’t see all of him with her head down but she saw his beat up boots and his fraying black jeans. She knew he was well built, not like Daddy, but she had seen the way his broad shoulders had filled out his dark shirt when she entered the room. ‘She has a foot fetish I will never understand.’ Daddy had never been one to be into feet. Giving or receiving. Pet loved to have her feet played with and enjoyed very much worshiping at a man’s feet. ‘There might be one more but I haven’t decided yet.’ Sir sat and listened than asked a few questions.

“How long has she been collared.” In this world, that was like putting a ring on it. That was commitment. A commitment Norman never expected Ben to take.

Ben reached down, grazing her cheek then pulling gently at the ring at her neck. “Two months now.” He smiled at her in a way that showed her and Norman how much he truly loved her. “After Jamie I never thought I’d collar anyone again, but…” He had gone through the collaring ceremony with Jamie twenty five years ago, then she got pregnant, gave birth to their daughter and decided that a mother had no place in the BDSM world. Ben had missed the signals back then, he thought her level of commitment to him and this lifestyle were the same as his. He had missed the fact that she was only in this to make him happy. It didn’t end well.

With Daddy and Princess there was an age gap, a huge one. Norman didn’t miss that. “How old are you Pet.” Not that he was one to judge, he had dated his fair share of much younger woman these past years.

Pet looked at Daddy, making sure it was information he wanted shared. A subtle nod gave her permission. “Twenty Seven.” She waited for a look of disapproval that never came.

“No Pet. I don’t judge. Just curious. If you have made it this far in your training process, ya know your own mind very well.” He had never gotten this far with any woman in the BDSM world. He was the one that couldn’t make the commitment.

Ben stood up. “So will you choke my girl till she has an orgasm or passes out?” He needed to break the tension in the room. Norman was still evaluating too much and Princess was anxious.

Norman nodded. “Only if she will allow it.”

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ben had brought them both through the club and Norman let his eyes wonder into open doors. It was quiet tonight but not empty and the action was intense. Something that didn’t surprise him when the attendance was low. Ben had to take care of some business and left Norman and Pet to stand and watch a scene going on in the common room. Norman stood, she knelt next to him as she felt was appropriate. When he was ready to move on she took his hand and they walked to another room.

Pet had wanted to continue to watch the scene in this room but Norman had lost interest and they moved along. Finally they came to an empty room and she entered it. “We are ta wait ‘ere for Daddy. ‘less you’d like ta go back and watch another scene.” She wasn’t sure how long they would have to wait.

Norman walked around the room smiling at the way she punctuated the D’s in Ben’s title “No, this is fine.” He smirked at himself. He changed so much when he walked into this place. His vocabulary for one. He always sounded more educated when he spoke in here. He chose his words carefully and hardly ever joked. This was a place of reverence for him and that showed. He explored the dark corners of the room and when he came back to the middle Pet was kneeling in the center by the table.

“Tell me what the plan is for the night, do you know?” Norman was curious as he walked to the small side table of equipment. Everything was laid out like a surgical table, evenly spaced and perfectly lined up.

Pet never looked up when she answered. “Daddy ‘oped I would experience breath play with you tonight and me foot fetish.” Her answer seemed programed but that didn’t concern Norman, she was simply obedient. “But that is up to you Sir.”

He picked up the wooden painted clothes pins. “Is that what you want? Are those your desires?” He traded it out for the ball gag remembering how pretty Sparrow had looked with this in her mouth. This one was bright blue and Norman knew it would look stunning on Pet if he chose to use it.

“Yes Sir, I want all of that.” She watched as Norman mindlessly nodded looking over the items on the table. “May I speak?” She waited for his reply.

Norman looked over to her, her eyes still glued to the floor. He had been out of this life for a long time, he had forgotten how arousing it could be to have someone ask to speak, ask to move, ask to cum. “Please.” He picked up the thin twine of rope that was next to the clothes pins. He hadn’t created a zipper in a very long time.

“It’s ok if ya don’t like me. Daddy can find you someone else ta enjoy.” Her brogue was intoxicating, he could listen to her all night. But she looked sad.

Norman shook his head, to start with, he wasn’t here tonight for himself, he was here at Ben’s request to please these two, but the comment confused him over all. “Why do ya think I don’t like you?” She was stunning inside and out.

She didn’t look up but she could still see much of him. “You haven’t smiled once since you met me.” She may not be able to always see his face, but she never heard a lightness in his tone either.

Norman laughed. She was right. He hadn’t smiled, because he took this place to seriously, enjoyed it in such a deep level. Norman put down the rope and crossed to her, got down on one knee in front of her. He lifted her chin and smiled. “I like you very much.” His smile was simple, it brought a calm to her and she knew he was genuine.

“I’m going to ask you something and I need you to be honest.” He made her eyes stay fixed on him. She nodded. “Do you know who I am?” A smile touched her lips and she nodded. “Is that why I’m here?” Had Ben’s little Princess want to be with a celebrity? She shook her head.

Pet was suddenly afraid he would leave. “May I?” She was asking to speak again. Norman approved. “I’ve known ya and Daddy were friends for a while, but I’d never seen any of ya work. Sunday nights are training nights for me.” She paused as he listened. “When I told him I wanted to be choked he had me watch a film of yours. We watched ‘Red Canyon’ together.” She paused thinking back to the brutality of the film and the man who knelt in front of her. He was quite the actor she thought. She could never imagine this man being as scary in real life as he had been in the movie. “Daddy asked if I’d be willin’ ta be touched by you.” Her body ached at the thought.

Norman shifted a little. “And you are willing?”

“Aye Sir.” Pet smiled at him.

He leaned into her and whispered in her ear, “I’m much more in control than Mac, don’t worry.” His breath danced over her skin.

Her eyes cast back down now. “Aye, Daddy told me as much.” Her back straightened slightly as the room door opened. Daddy walked in and closed the door locking it. He pulled off his shirt and hung it on a hook to his right. His chest was a field that Princess loved to lay on. Massive and strong.

Ben never seemed to flinch at the fact that Norman was so close to his girl. “Getting to know each other?” He crossed the room, his stride eating the distance.

Norman stood up. “Red Canyon? Jesus, trying to scare her?”

Ben laughed, “Well in everything else you’re a pussy.” They were both laughing now. The mood lightened and Norman needed that.

Norman looked at Ben who was petting his lovers head. “So how does this work?” He needed to be told the limits and the boundaries. It was never fair to let someone start a scene then try to rein them in because you didn’t like the direction of things. Limits were important.

“She would like to experience breath play. To any reasonable limit you desire.” That meant he could go as far as making her pass out, but he had to do it carefully. Norman rarely went that far. “She’d like to enjoy that ridiculous foot fetish she has.” He shook his head.

Norman laughed. “That is such a vanilla thing, why can’t you just do it?”

“Feet are gross.” Ben made a face. He could experience many things, giving and receiving, every form of sex, in any combination. Hardcore pain and bondage, even a bit of piss play if the mood was right. But he had never enjoyed the part of the body just below the ankle. He shook the image out of his head.

Norman just smirked. He loved woman’s feet and he would lavish to the extreme this pair just to gross out his friend. “You left me the makings for a zipper?” Norman could visualize it on her body already. Ben nodded. “Go on.” He needed to know the rest of the rules. His body and his brain were ready to begin.

“No sex.” Ben walked away from them and over to the sofa that was off to the side. He sat down. “Kissing, touching, oral. That’s fine. No intercourse.” He was definitive with this limit, Norman figured it was more Ben’s than Pet’s. “Orgasm denial is your choice. She isn’t being punished for anything right now.” He looked at her and she shied a bit. Apparently there had been something recently she had been punished for. “This sofa is for aftercare only. That’s it.” Norman nodded, this was THEIR room.


	3. Chapter Three

Norman sat in a straight backed chair and watched as she crawled to him. Pet did it slowly, her breasts swaying with each motion and when she finally reached him she immediately started at his boots. Pushing the cuff up, slowly untying one than the other. She worked them off of him then his socks. When his feet were bare she cuffed the bottom of his pants then pulled the bowl and placed it next to him. She walked to the sink and filled a pitcher with warm water, then she filled the bowl and began to wash his feet. She did it methodically and reverently, never being told to do it, but doing it because it felt obedient. She never once looked over to Daddy. He would not be enjoying this sight, there was feet involved. When she was finally done she dried them, removing the bowl then kneeling, waiting for his command.

His words sounded horse, “Suck them.” He never moved, he let her do all the work. She smiled as she lifted his heel and brought his foot to her mouth. First the big toe slipped into her mouth and she sucked on it as if she were giving a blow job. Norman could only imagine her mouth on his cock. She sucked with perfect pressure and moved from toe to toe, using her mouth to pleasure him as she massaged the sole of his foot at the same time. Norman looked over at Ben and made an exaggerated face of ecstasy. Ben just shook his head knowing Norman was being as much a jerk as friend.

“My turn.” Norman smiled down at her and she gave each toe final attention before she put his feet back on the floor and uncuffed his pants. He stood and unbuttoned his shirt, he could have had Pet do it, but he liked the way she knelt with her chin up and her eyes down. There was something so perfectly obedient about it. He slid out of his button up and tossed it on the back of the chair. $500 for something he wore for less than three hours. He shook his head as he unbuckled his belt, he left it loose in the loops and unhitched the button on his jeans. He thought he might use the belt on her skin soon, and he liked the way his pants felt resting at his hips.

He took her by the back of the neck and made her stand. She was a shy bit shorter than he was but he knew next to Ben she was tiny. He sat her in the chair and then went to the table of equipment. He used the silken scarf to bind her ankles. It was snug and he sat Indian-style on the floor in front of her. He took both her feet in his hands and began to massage them. His strong thumbs working into the arches of her feet.

Pet shifted as she enjoyed this unfamiliar attention. “Hold on to the chair Pet.” Norman didn’t want to see her falling off. He leaned in and opened his mouth, using his tongue first he licked at her skin, a little dirty from walking the floor bare footed in this room. When she walked the halls she had little ankle socks she had worn, cute considering her nudity. He thought that he should have had her wash up first, but it wasn’t that serious. He licked at her toes and in between and she gasped for a breath. He wondered if she was a moaner. Or if she only gasped for the benefit of her Daddy.

Norman rubbed her feet on his shaggy beard and kissed at her flesh. Worshiping as she held tight to the seat of the chair. When he used the flat of his tongue along her perfect instep she began to moan. He loved the sound. He was glad he had started tonight with her feet. She would be moaning again later, he was sure of it. But once he started to whip her, those moans would be mixed with tears. A completely different, wonderful sound. He worshiped her feet, kissing, licking, sucking and biting. Tickling till she started to thrash then back to kissing. When she seemed thrilled beyond belief with the treatment she had received, Norman stopped.

He stood up and scooped her into his arms. He carried her and deposited her on the table that was in the middle of the room. It had restraints built into it but he didn’t think he’d need that. She had felt good in his arms. Tiny, like an object to be protected. “Hands above your head Pet.” She obeyed. “Stretch out.” She wiggled her butt to the center of the table and extended her bound legs. She was too tall for the table in this position. Her feet dangled. Norman had gone to the side table as she was adjusting herself. He had chosen the bamboo cane off the table and trailed it along her skin. He had never been much on blindfolds. Norman liked it when his Sub could see what was coming.

Her face never reacted. Neither scared nor happy, she was well trained. Norman used the cane on his hand first, lightly. Moving to the end of the table he stood so that Ben could watch as he used the cane on the soles of her feet, careful not to hit the balls that she would be forced to walk on if he got out of hand with what he was doing. The first hit made him smile, the next six or eight relaxed him. She made small sounds, mostly breath catching sounds. When he had unleased fifteen hits on each foot he stopped and kissed them. Her body went from tense to calm.

“Now Pet,” He stood at the head of the table. “Have your feet been properly worshiped?” She nodded slightly. “Answer so your Daddy can hear it.” It felt odd calling Ben such an enduring name.

Pet opened her mouth and spoke as clearly as her brogue allowed. “Aye Sir. Me feet ‘ave been well worshiped by ya.”

“Are you ready for a different form of worship?” Norman was ready to move on, and though he wouldn’t have minded whipping her in earnest, he wanted to create something special first. She voiced her readiness.

Norman pulled the side table closer and picked up the thin rope and a few clothes pins. He visualized a pattern in his head. Starting on her left breast just off set from her diamond collar he laid down the rope and locked it in place with a clothes pin. She sucked air through her teeth as each bite stung in the most glorious way.

Sir may not have created a zipper in a while, but Daddy did it often and Pet adored the feeling of it. He weaved his way around the swell of her breast, along the delicate skin under her ribs and over her stomach. Rope held in place by the clothespins to her flesh. He rested the palm of his hand alongside the pattern feeling the heat radiating from her. Norman continued. Continuing the rope down her opposite hip and ending at her thigh.

Ben watched approvingly from the sofa. Norman had taken great care in placement and application of each pin. Her breast must be throbbing but that tender skin just below had to be on fire. Ben had never been a spectator in the removal of a zipper from his Princess, he would enjoy this.

Norman stepped back from his work, stepped away from Pet and dug into his pocket finding his cigarettes. He lit one and sat in the chair quietly enjoying the smoke that filled his lungs. He was in no rush. Being back in the dark room with a naked, willing woman was almost too much. The bass vibrating through the club like a heartbeat. The saturated smell of body oil, smoke, candles and pot would live in these brick walls forever. Norman inhaled deeply, his cheeks hallowing as he drew in the much needed nicotine. He forced his brain to memorize all of it. He dragged on his smoke stroking his left wrist which would always be sore from his car accident.

He cracked his neck, ready to go back to her. He debated putting the cigarette out on her skin, testing her pain level. But he had never been one for burning a woman, hot candle wax on the edges of the most intimate places, that was one thing but cigarette burns were not his choice. He put the butt out in the ashtray next to the sofa then went back to Pet. She hadn’t moved since he had put on the final clip. He was certain she could stay that way for hours. Norman stopped at her ankles and untied the silk scarf, letting it drop to the floor. He spread her legs just a little and slid his hand right to her sex. He needed to take her pulse. He rested his palm over her skin and enjoyed the slick wetness that was there. She was enjoying all of this.

He never looked to Ben for approval. Ben has asked him to come here. He had given up his rights when they all mutually agreed to start tonight’s scene. So long as Norman didn’t go beyond their agreed limits he was free to do as he wished. He closed his eyes and slid two fingers inside of her. Such warm wetness, it made his cock rage in his pants.

Pet’s back arched in a Pavlovian response to his touch. That lifting of her hips earned her a smack on her manicured vagina as well as self-inflicted pain as the clips pulled at her skin but didn’t pull off. She knew better than to apologize, that type of talk would only gain her another smack. She simply settled on the table and mentally prepared herself for Norman’s touch. His fingers returned to her insides, massaging, exploring. Daddy had never shared her. In seven months no man had touched her besides the dark haired lover she had given her heart over to. She loved that Daddy cared so much as to keep her all to himself. She watched other Dom’s pass their Subs around like party favors. She could appreciate their desire to see their woman enjoyed by another. But she never understood how they could share their lover without going mad with jealousy. Princess thought for sure that a Dom that didn’t get jealous, didn’t deeply love his Sub.

This decision for Sir to be allowed into this room had not come easily for either of them. Whispers in the night had turned to long heart-felt discussions. When Daddy fully understood that Princess would have gone the rest of her life without her fantasies being fulfilled, that’s when he opened his heart enough to let another man touch her. It felt like a complex world they were living in sometimes, but most days their intense love for each other just felt simple. Pet’s brain drifted to Daddy and how they met.

_**** She had been over the knee of her last lover in the main room of the club. He was doling out spankings on her. Her skin red hot and sore. ‘Ready for someone else slut? My hand is getting sore.’ She nodded, he never seemed to get the hand spankings right. ‘Who’d like permission to spank this slut?’ Male voices filled the room and a few female ones as well. ‘Stand up and grab your ankles.’ It was a favorite position of his, even though it make the spanking difficult for her._

_‘May I try my hand?’ This voice towered over all of the other voices in the room, it filled the air completely and she wanted to hear it again._

_Her lover stood next to her. ‘Please Master. We’d be honored.’ She couldn’t see him but she realized that he was the club owner they had met when they had come into the club for the first time last week. She was sad that she hadn’t recognized that voice right away. He was a very handsome man with a sexy voice and eyes that she had thought about a little too much this past week._

_Master ran his hand down her back from her hip to her neck, he leaned close to her, ‘Stand up.’ She responded instantly, slowly becoming upright and trying to do it in the sexiest way possible. ‘Here.’ She followed him as did her lover, to the wall. Now he spoke to her lover, ‘That pose was beautiful but ineffective for both. Hands on the wall little one.’ And she did feel little, dwarfed next to this powerful man. She placed both hands on the wall, above her head keeping her feet together._

_This man ran his firm hands along her thighs up to her cheeks, squeezed them then stepped back. Without warning he began to spank her. Solid whacks to her fleshy areas leaving more sting than she was used to. Then lower to the back of her thighs, a place her lover had never gone in a spanking. More whacks till she felt herself become wet and she began to moan out to each touch. He was incredible. ‘Sssshhhh.’ He quieted her then went back to spanking her. Each point of contact making her melt in ways she needed but had never felt before. And then he stopped. Simply stopped. ‘She’s a good Sub.’_

_‘Did you hear that slut? You pleased the Master of the house.’ What her lover didn’t realize and neither did she, was that she had done more than please the Master. She had fallen for him. His correction in technique, the commanding touch, the sound of his voice and the reaction she had to him. She had fallen in love with him in that moment. And though it would be a month or more before she would admit it to herself, that’s when it happened. ****_

“Pet?” Sir’s voice was in her ear. Her eyes shifted to him as she stood next to her.

She had been gone somewhere, not sub-space, she wasn’t there yet, just dreaming of something that had taken her away from the scene. But Norman was ready to unzip her zipper and move on to other things, he needed her to come back. “Ya with me Pet? I need ya here.” His voice was sweet but graveled. Not his club voice but more the one he used every day in the real world. She nodded and whispered an apology. “We’re still getting’ to know each other, it’s okay.” He touched her cheek. “Moving on though.” He club voice was returning. She nodded now, focused on his face. Back in this room, this moment.

Norman took hold of her breast, the one with no clips attached, he kneaded her flesh and twisted her nipple. She hardly reacted, he twisted harder, pulling her flesh till she showed him that she was enjoying his touch. She did like pain, he was pulling harshly and the corners of her mouth were curving up. Ben was a lucky man. He yanked at the other nipple careful to let the skin pull at the clips but not come undone. These would be beautiful pierced he thought. Gold rings attached for him to pull. But just watching her pale Irish skin redden was nice enough this Friday night. She had freckles all over her chest, something about them made her look younger than her twenty seven years.

He palmed her flesh than finally went to the end of the zipper and without warning he pulled the rope away from her flesh ripping the clothes pins off her skin as he did it. Each pin popped, pinching her flesh then causing blood to rush to that spot. Her fleshy breast and thigh were least pained. But her stomach and that spot below her breast raged in pain. Sir loved the way the moment played out. The unexpected rip of the zipper as her body convolved, her voice eeked out and her flesh reacted to his treatment. She was a vision and he let her thrash on the table top. Rubbing her own flesh as she squirmed. She had caught herself from falling off the table, but just barely.

Norman looked to Ben for the first time in a while. He truly was a master. Not only of this club or this woman, but of himself. He didn’t seem to react to his lover’s pain. Norman half expected this giant of a man to be angry at him for causing such pain to his delicate flower, but Ben simply sat back and watched. Stoic faced as he took it all in but never reacted.

He went immediately back to his work. He rubbed his hand along the zippered flesh and soothed her with his touch and his voice. “Such a good Pet. You look so pretty.” She had stopped moving but the pain was still lingering enough to make her crave more. He stopped at the table and picked up the flogger. She had cried out in pain but he wanted to hear more. She laid back, centering herself on the table and waited for him.

He tried the flogger in the air once then spoke. “Hands and knees.” She obeyed and turned over. Her breasts hung low and he was sure the rushing blood to the recently zippered parts would ache, but he would divert her attention. He swung the flogger and it made contact with her perfectly freckled ass. Her moaned filled the room and made Norman smile. She had a sexy moan that he wanted to draw from her again and again. He let the blue flogger swing, over and over kissing her skin, marking her and causing her to grip the edges of the table. Down her thighs, over her ass and across the length of her back. His hits were precise and controlled and he only stopped when he realized he was breaking into a sweat. He thought for sure should could have stayed that way all night. Sometimes she never made a sound, he knew she was savoring each hit, drawing it into herself as she enjoyed the feeling. Norman would let the instrument fly, extending his arm and feeling the power flow through him. Periodically he would stop, inspecting her body, checking his work. Trailing his hand along her flesh, smacking and pinching. She reacted differently to his actual touch and he loved that.

Norman walked around the room, he had seen the padded ottoman earlier and now moved it to the center of the room. He sat on it and lit another cigarette. Beating her had been like sex to him, now that he was done he needed a smoke. He was certain that she had enjoyed it, she was dripping sweet liquid down her thigh.

“We are here for some breath play I understand.” He spoke to no one in particular. “Come sit Pet.” Ben had not laid out any tools for breath play, no latex masks or plastic bags. Norman used his hands only when it came to restraining a woman’s ability to breath. He like to be in complete control. His touch solely commanding things. He watched as she slid off the table, “Crawl.” She dropped to her knees and crawled along the floor till she got to the ottoman. He stood up, “Lay down.” Norman wasn’t positive which position would be best just yet, but he had some thoughts.

Pet laid so her head was on the ottoman but her feet dangled off the end. She rested her arms at her side and waited. She was giddy for what was to come, even though she wasn’t sure what that would be. Daddy has assured her that this Sir had skills when it came to breath play.

His eyes scanned her body, he spread her legs to expose her sex. Her knees were dirty and red from the floor and the table. He liked that. “Tell me Pet. What is your desires?” Norman needed to know what her fantasies were. He had a vision that had started when he got that first picture of her and was told that she was being gifted to him. Ways he wanted to beat her, choke and fuck her.

She articulated her thoughts for him, never hesitating once she began to speak. “I want ya t’ control me breathing. Decide for may when me next breath will be.” That brogue of her made him hard but her words made him happy.

“But your Daddy already does this to you.” He knew that Ben worked in breath play. Ben had taught Norman the basics of it. She nodded her head. Norman walked around the ottoman and the feast laid out in front of him. “Sit up.” He sat behind her, they didn’t touch. “This needs to come off first.” He reached around and pulled at the ring at her neck gently. He didn’t want to be the one to remove it. Removing a Sub’s collar felt like taking a wedding ring off a married woman. She looked to Daddy who simply nodded. She reached behind and unbuckled the collar, Sir pulled it from her by the ring then stood up and crossed the room, handing it to its owner.

Instantly they were back to play, “Adjust. Bring you head off the edge.” He watched as she obeyed wiggling up as she did it, her breasts bouncing around as she went. He positioned her. First opening her legs wide so that each fell over a side. He crossed to the table and picked up the thin scraps of fabric. They were just torn bed sheets. A contrast to the other items on the table that looked new and well chosen, these were haphazard.

Norman knelt beside her and took her foot in hand, brought it to his mouth and sucked on her toes. She squealed a bit and he shushed her with a smack to her thigh and she reacted immediately by going quiet. He licked the soles of her feet and then gently put it on the floor. Taking a length of sheet he wrapped it three times around her ankle and the leg of the ottoman. Tying a French bowline knot he then moved to the other side and lavished the same affection on her other foot, this time making eye contact with Ben as he did it. Smirking at Ben’s distaste for feet. “Her feet are perfect. You should stop being a dick and worship them.” He said it all quietly. Ben just shook his head. Norman tied her other ankle as he smiled to himself. He didn’t often tie French bowline knots these days, they were for wrists and ankles mainly, but he did it as naturally as lacing up his boots.

Ropes, whips, making zippers, choking. All of it had come so easily to him from the start, it was as if he had been called to walk this path. Moving up to her head he stopped at her tits and suckled for a minute. Gripping at her natural breast he sucked deep, squeezing and biting. The nipple popped out of his mouth and he latched on to the side of her flesh, this time sucking hard enough to leave a mark. He wanted Ben to see it tomorrow and the next day. He reached down and adjusted himself. Norman had been ignoring his cock for too long, it was raging to play and he had created an embarrassing wet spot as he leaked pre cum in his Calvin Kline’s. Oh yes, it was almost play time.

“Grab the legs.” She wrapped her hands around the legs of the bench at his command. He tied her wrists now in a similar fashion to her ankles. He pulled at all the knots and once he was satisfied that she was restrained to his liking his finished unzipping his pants and worked off his jeans. The torn bed sheets were a perfect choice. A sexy contrast to the rich fabric in this room. It brought a grittiness to this scene. He stood in nothing more than his boxer briefs then knelt by her head. Norman brought his mouth close to hers, sharing the air around her mouth. Pet’s eyes were locked on his and he waited to kiss her. She was needy, he could sense it in her breath, her skin. She was fixated on his face and when he slowly brought his hand up under her hair and around her neck, she seemed surprised.

Norman smirked at her reaction. His right hand worked its way around her neck and slowly he began to squeeze. He liked Pet’s eyes fixed on him, not scared, not yet. Right now she was processing. She was tiny and he could practically wrap his whole hand around her throat. His long fingers covered her throat completely and he squeezed. Norman felt her swallow, her mouth opened and she sucked in air as his fingers continued to squeeze. He didn’t know how much of this she and Ben actually did or what his technique was, but this was his. This was Norman’s touch. He felt the tendons in her neck shift under his fingers, she was slowly starting to panic.

Pet watched as Sir looked down at her. His expression was stoic. She felt his fingers wrapping tighter, she hadn’t expected him to start this hard, this fast. It was exciting and scary. She let her eyes shift quickly to Daddy. She needed to know he was still there, still watching and caring for her. Daddy was now sitting on the edge of the sofa, his feet apart, elbows on his knees, ready to spring into action if it was needed. ‘Here.’ She heard Sir’s voice and shifted her eyes back to him. She knew she needed to stay focused on the man who was currently choking her.

“Good.” Norman continued to apply pressure, he knew he was getting to a point where breathing would become difficult but not impossible. He was testing the waters, seeing how she would react. She pulled against her restraints, she was slowly starting to panic. He could tell it in her body but she wasn’t there yet with her eyes. “Everything okay Pet?”

She went to speak but simply nodded her head instead. Once. She was beginning to panic but she knew Daddy would never let her get into a situation that was dangerous. She tried to take another breath but this time when she inhaled, Sir pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her in place of taking in precious oxygen. She sucked what little air there was from his mouth and tried to kiss him back. It was scary for a moment, then he let off her throat just a little and kissed her fully on the mouth. Exploring and letting her catch her breath a little. The moment of panic went away and Pet closed her eyes into the kiss. It had been a very long time since she had kissed anyone but Daddy this way. Sir kissed nicely.

Norman pulled back and let her breath, his fingers still wrapped around her wind pipe, then slowly he began to squeeze again. He did this for a while, pushing her till she was out of breath, anxious to take another. Then he would kiss her, or suck on her nipples, something to give her pleasure as she let the panic wash away. He had to stay focused. Making sure that he didn’t allow his enjoyment to cross a line where he lost track of her breathing. He opened and closed his hand as if he were playing a fine instrument. As far as he was concerned, he was. Her ability to go longer and longer without breath or panic increased. They had been at this for a while and he knew that she would be sore tomorrow.

“My cock needs attention.” Even though the boxers were less confining than his jeans, it had been almost two hours of a rock hard erection that he no longer wanted to ignore. She nodded as he slipped his hand off her throat. Pet pouted. She had actually been sad that he was not choking her any longer. “Such a well-trained girl.” He kissed the tip of her nose then stood up. He looked to Ben who was slightly more relaxed now that his little pet could breathe. Normally he never would have asked, but he and Ben had been friends to long not to care a little bit about his feelings. “Oral is ok, right?”

Ben nodded an approval, it would be rude of him to not allow Norman some sort of pleasure and relief. ‘Good, cause I’m gonna choke her with my cock.’ Norman turned back to Ben’s one true love and stepped out of his underwear as he moved above her head. He couldn’t remember ever seeing Norman fully naked before. He had always have a proclivity for whipping and choking more than having sex in this club. If he ever had sex with those woman, it had been after the scene was over and they had moved to a private area. Norman was actually one of the few people in this club that Ben had never seen naked or having sex.

The Master smiled, he knew Norman was in for a treat. Pet had come to him with almost no gag reflex and she enjoyed having her throat fucked more than any woman he had ever met.

With her head tipped back, her eyes fixed on his penis, she waited was he stroked himself a few times then knelt. She opened her mouth when he got close to her but he teased a bit. Painting her lips with his precum and tapping the tip against her lips.

“You want this?” He had been impressed with his own restraint. He hadn’t gotten laid in a week or more and just being in this club made him hard. But there was also the calm that this space gave him. But that calm was done now.

Pet looked up to his face, her eyes begging with him. “Please.”

He needed that more than he knew. “Again.” He stroked his cock over her face letting precum drip to her cheek.

“Please Sir. Choke may wit’ your cock. Please.” She knew better than to try and go after his dick with her mouth, she’d have to wait for him to bring it to her.

Norman sighed. God how he missed a restrained woman saying ‘please’. He pressed the tip to her lips again and she opened for him, pushing her tongue flat along his shaft as he slowly pushed between her painted lips. She was warm and wet, her tongue feeling like silk on his flesh. When he found the back of her mouth she tipped her head in such a way that it opened her up even more. He continued to push as her tongue worked gently on him as much as she could. In this position there was little she could do for him. Norman didn’t mind. The muscles in her throat would work the tip of him, her lips would take care of his shaft. He pressed harder into her, his balls hitting her face. Norman groaned out, she had taken him in completely in the first push, my god he loved a trained woman. He held there feeling her throat tighten then he pulled out a little, letting her suck in the oxygen she needed. He wasn’t ready to go there just yet. He fucked her mouth with an erratic pace for a while, enjoying her oral skills and finding some relief to the pressure that had been building in him.

Ben watched from just a few feet away as the woman he loved most in the world pleasured his friend. His own cock had grown hard, some of it for his friend’s enjoyment but mostly because he saw how much his little one was enjoying all of this. The pleasure she was receiving, the work he knew she was doing to make him proud. Months of training this Sub were being showcased tonight. This was the first time they had been alone with another Dom. Ben had allowed other men to flog her on occasion in the middle of the open room. He had shared her intimately with other woman on occasion, but tonight was special. Tonight she would get to try things she never had with him in ways they had never shared. They were in their special room with another man. Her gagging sound brought his full attention back to the scene.

“That’s right.” Sir’s voice was dripping with ecstasy. He had pushed deeper and deeper till he made her gag. The sound alone made his cock twitch but it was the special saliva that came from gagging a woman’s throat that he loved even more. He pulled out dragging her spit with him, it dripped on to her face. She caught her breath and stayed open for more. “Such a perfect little Submissive.” He palmed the spit into her cheek as he fucked her face more.

It had been four years and seven months since he had stepped into this club. That had been too long to go without such pleasures. Sure that had been plenty of woman since then, woman who claimed to be kinky. Woman that would let him fuck them six ways to Sunday, play with their feet and even enjoyed a hand to the throat. But never like this. Some of it was simply the fact that Norman never tried to push those women. It never felt right outside these walls. And none of them had ever showed signs of being submissive this way. If they had allowed him to treat them as he was Pet right now, it would have been because of his celebrity, not because it was their need.

He chose not to warn her that the breath play was beginning in earnest. Sir pushed deep, using the tip of his dick to block the flow of air for her. He held there with his eyes fixed on her chest, not looking at her beautiful breasts or her erect nipples, but rather watching her chest rise and fall for oxygen. He couldn’t see her face from this position but he didn’t need to. Norman had subconsciously observed her entire body’s reactions to his hand at her throat that he knew exactly how she was reacting at this moment. Her body began to pull at the restraints and he withdrew completely. She coughed and inhaled while he paused. “Again.” He plunged back in without warning and blocked her airway. As deep as he was she couldn’t even breathe through her nose.

This time when she instinctively pulled against her restraints, he looked at Ben. On the edge of his seat again, “Co’mer.” Norman held in place as he watched the large man stand and cross the room. “Sit with her.” He went back to fucking her throat for a while, making her gag as she tried to catch her breath. Once Ben was settled, sitting on the floor near hear head, her restrained hand now in his he watched her face. Ignoring the fact that he was watching another man force his penis between her lips and into the throat. She looked out of the corner of her eye to him and simply let herself drift away mentally to a place where she was sure she needed less oxygen to survive. Keeping her teeth from scraping his shaft the best she could she tried to relax herself as much as possible.

Every time she became desperate for oxygen she tightened her grip on Daddy’s hand and lift her hips just a bit. It was all becoming more controlled. She was even momentarily certain that she could continue to be used this way without the necessity for air ever. At that moment her body would convulse and Sir would let up. She was becoming lightheaded at the oxygen deprivation and this time when he pulled out she didn’t take a breath, didn’t gag or cough. Norman took her by the chin and turned her aside.

“Breathe Pet.” He had seen this before, she was holding her breath on her own, fighting against her body’s need for survival. But she would obey a command. She coughed and spit saliva out of her mouth, it dripped down her face to the floor. “Good girl.” He let her breath for a while. “Master, will you pleasure her?” Norman had a vision.

Ben slid his free hand along her breast tweaking her nipples harshly as she finally got back on the path of breathing. Then he slid his hand to her sex, examining her level of arousal. He clit was swollen, she had been dripping for a while now, her ass and the ottoman were soaked. He knew he had made the right choice with Norman, he knew his Pet was ready for his brand of breath play.

Norman was back in her throat and when he finally pulled out Master would finger his baby girl in earnest, making her associate breathing with extreme pleasure. If she didn’t take a breath right away Daddy would hold back his attention till she did.

Pet was light headed, dazed by the lack of oxygen, the feast in her mouth and her Daddy’s loving touch. She didn’t know how much more of this she could take, but her brain had drifted so far away now, she didn’t really care. ‘Don’t make her pass out.’ She heard her Daddy’s voice off in the distance.

“Then you’d better make ‘er cum.” Norman pushed back into her holding longer than ever before. He watched her body twitch then calm, twitch then calm. He could feel her teeth biting into him, but that was to be expected. Ben fingered her then moved closer, no more than two inches from the testicles that were resting on her face. “Such a good Princess you are.” He whispered in her ear. “You need to cum for Daddy. I’m not asking. This is a command.” He felt her body react, though she was mentally far away she was reacting to his voice. “Sir and I are very proud of you and now you need to cum.” Her convulsing stopped and Norman pulled out.

Sir smacked her cheek, “Breathe.” Her body rose up as it took in air. Her eye lids were fluttering and he thought it was the prettiest thing he had seen in a very long time. “Once more.” He was talking to Ben now. Her mouth opened instinctively but he waited as she breathed a while then finally he pushed back in.

Ben had never stopped his whispering. “I can feel you close. You want to please me don’t you Princess.” Twitching lead to calm then over again. Ben could see her eyelids fluttering, “Don’t disappoint Daddy. Cum.” He slipped three fingers inside of her and squeezed her bound hand.

Pet’s orgasm boiled over, grabbing hold of her Daddy’s fingers and forcing her teeth to clamp down on Sir’s cock. So long as he didn’t move he would be fine. She came hard, her body thrashing as the pleasure and the lack of air. Sir gave her one sharp smack to the cheek and her mouth opened, he pulled out and walked away, out of breath himself. He listened as she coughed and gagged, Ben encouraging her breath. “That’s it, breathe Princess, breathe for Daddy. Good girl.” Norman turned back and Ben’s forehead was rested on hers, even though her spit was there, it was all over her face.

Tears streamed down her face, her make-up was demolished. She was stunning, her pig tales askew and her body limp. She had been moments from passing out but obeyed her Master’s commands. Ben was calming her now, pulling out of her as she slowly began to settle. Her eyes shut, she couldn’t see Norman stroking himself. He needed to cum.

This gentle giant held her restrained body as he watched Norman stroking. “Come here.” Ben called him over. Norman shook his head. “Come here.” This time his voice was that of a Master. Not everyone knew that this Master was bisexual.

It wasn’t Norman’s thing but he needed to cum badly. He stepped to Ben who wrapped his hand over Norman’s and stoked him. It only took a minute for his balls to tighten, Ben leaned forward and took his cock into his mouth and sucked. Norman shot off filling the Master’s mouth and throat and groaned out at the release. He needed that more than he could imagine. He came hard and bucked into Ben’s throat, loving the grip Ben had on his shaft. “Fuck, yeah.” Ben had never stopped caring for Pet during all of this.

Norman pulled out and paced off the end of his orgasm. It was intense. This whole scene had been. He looked up and Ben was now untying the knots. Norman stepped to help him but Ben motioned for the wash rag. Norman wet the rag at the sink in the corner and brought it over. Ben took it and picked up his limp princess who was having a difficult time swallowing. Her breathing was fine but all of the attention had hurt her throat. They had expected that. He took her to the sofa and they cuddled together as Daddy wiped her face clean and held her close.

This sofa was her safe place. The spot of aftercare that she so desperately needed. He whispered in her ear as Norman leaned naked against the far wall smoking and trying not to disturb them. Ben looked up and motioned for Norman to come closer. “Even Dom’s need aftercare.” He smiled at Norman as he walked over. Many Dom’s seemed to miss this fact. It wasn’t just a Sub coming back to reality that needed to be held.

Norman had pushed this tiny woman to the brink of blacking out, something she wanted yes, but something he inflicted upon her. He too needed to be comforted. As did Ben for allowing his most precious possession to be used this way. Norman sat on the floor next to Pet and rested his head in her naked lap. They were quiet for a while. Occasionally they could hear her swallowing painfully. Ben was an amazing Master and an ever better Daddy.

“You’re welcome.” Ben finally broke the silence, tugging at a tuft of Norman’s hair.

He looked up at his friend. “I was gonna say thanks.” He didn’t want Ben to think he didn’t appreciate this use of his Princess.

Ben just smiled. “I saw you in some interview a while ago. You were all in costume and shit.” As Ben spoke, Pet started to play with Norman’s hair, letting him know that she was returning from her subspace and pleased with Sir. “You were sitting in a director’s chair fidgeting with your hands, chin, your hair. Tapping your leg like you had to take a piss. Your face was tight.” Norman nodded, he knew which interview he was talking about. “I felt bad for you.” Ben was being honest. “I knew you needed to come home for a while.” He always spoke openly with Norman. “You walked into my kitchen and you were already beginning to calm, then you met Pet and I could see the shift really start. Do you realize you haven’t touched your face once, cracked your knuckles or had to run off nervous energy?” Ben was so in-tuned to Norman it was scary. “You need to come home more often. And this place needs you.” He caressed Princess’ face. “We need you.” She nodded.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Pet was tucked into bed and a black car waited at the back door of the club, the sun was just starting to come up as Ben and Norman stepped outside.

“Come back tonight?” Ben gave his friend a manly half hug.

Norman chewed at the side of his thumb. He shrugged his shoulders. He had been right front the start, he didn’t think he could come back here. This place was like heroine to him. Not some passive drug he could take or leave. He needed to main line this place into his veins.

Ben nudged him. “I want to do this rope thing with someone. I need you here to help with the whipping.”

Norman hesitated, he was getting too famous for this, he couldn’t be seen in this place, tonight had been private but now he was talking about someone new.

“Trust me friend.” Ben opened the car door for Norman.


	4. Chapter Four

Norman had gotten home after asking the driver to stop so he could get coffee and something to eat at a local place. The driver had offered to get it so that Norman didn’t have to get out of the car. Now he stood in his kitchen eating a bagel over the kitchen sink in his tailored shirt. Flashes of last night running through his head like a slide show.

Seeing Pet for the first time, her fluttering eyelids as her oxygen was taken from her, the way the clothes pins looked as they S’ed down her body connected by rope. On all fours as she took a flogging. That flogger felt like an extension of his own hand. His cock twitched at the memories which immediately brought him to Ben sucking him off. It wasn’t Norman’s thing by any means, but he had needed relief so badly he didn’t care. Typical of his friendship with Ben, it didn’t seem to change anything.

The sound of Pet coughing and gagging echoed in Norman’s head and lulled him to sleep on his dark leather sofa, he couldn’t sleep in his white bedding today. It didn’t matter that light flooded into to the living room with his floor to ceiling wall of glass overlooking lower Manhattan, he was too tired to fight the sleep. He curled under a blanket certain he could still hear the music from the club hypnotizing him to sleep.

He woke hours later, the sun on the other side of the house now, he had sleep better than he had in a very long time. He took stock, his dick was sore from the way Pet dug her teeth into him. Everything else felt fantastic, his right hand seemed lost, wishing for a whip to be in it or to be wrapped around a throat. He opened and closed his fingers over and over thinking back to how he could feel the pulse in her neck and the tendons shifting under his touch.

Norman stood in his shower letting the water flow down his back, he must have been there for twenty minutes. This was the most calm he had felt in ages, his brain was settled, his body content. It bothered him to know that Ben was right. That club was home, that lifestyle was a part of him. It didn’t bother him because he didn’t like it all, oh no, he loved it, every bit of it. His inner conflict came from the fact that he knew that he couldn’t go there openly and freely. It came from the fact that he had never dated a woman he could bring to that place. The club music still pounded in his chest and he hadn’t even noticed that he was stroking himself.

He rested his head on the granite wall and stroked. He was jerking off to visions of Pet. Not jerking off to his friends’ woman, but simply the way he had been able to use her. The taste in his mouth as he licked the bottom of her feet, the arch in her back as she rose to his touch. The sounds of the flogger connecting with her skin and the moans it elicited from her. Norman pushed off the wall and turned, his back now flat on the stone as he used two hands to get himself off. He smirked, he had cum in Ben’s mouth. It didn’t bother him and he knew that Ben had enjoyed it. The things he did it that club that he didn’t do anywhere else.

He squeezed his balls tight as he came, milking himself till he was almost too weak to stand.

Norman grabbed his phone and walked out onto his patio checking his messages as he went.

Andy: Everything cool?  
Ben NYC: Bring your camera.

He texted Andy and let him know that everything was good, he’d be back to work on Monday morning. Andy was a good friend.

He texted back to Ben: New rules in the club?  
Ben NYC: A little something for my private collection

Norman knew he would go back there tonight, there would be no debate or emotional struggle. He needed this place today like Pet needed oxygen last night. He couldn’t imagine going back to Georgia with this invitation still lingering for the club.

He ordered in a late lunch and played on his lap top for a while. It seemed like no one knew he was in New York. Even his best fan stalkers were tweeting, “@wwwbigbaldhead seems to be laying low today” The girl from the bar last week texted at one point asking if he was looking for company this weekend. Norman just shook his head.

Finally at 4:50 he called into the radio show he was scheduled for and spend fifteen minutes talking about the next season of his show. He was back to his old self of storytelling and avoiding spoilers he wasn’t allowed to share. His voice less controlled than it had been in that darkened room last night. But this was him also. He didn’t feel out of his skin, but he knew that it was only part of him.

He went into his bedroom to get dressed, he had done the phone interview naked, fan girls would have died if they had ever known that. The car would be here shortly to take him to the club. He had left his favorite camera in Georgia but had another one here in his closet, he pulled it out and put it in his back pack. Checking himself in the mirror again. His new blue shirt, dark jeans, boots. Identical to last night, not that he or anyone else would care. He opted for no hat today, that was part of public Norman, he’d leave that behind.

They drove silently to the back alley of the club and the door man opened the car door then the club door for him. He was expected. The bouncer never spoke, just pointed up the stairs. They were much less formal at the back door. Norman took the stairs two at a time then got to the apartment door on the left. He knocked.

“Come in.” Ben’s voice was booming over music coming from inside. Norman opened the door. Ben stood shirtless in the middle of the kitchen playing with his fancy coffee maker. “Pour you a cup.”

Norman shook his head. “Scotch.” He had pounded enough caffeine today he needed to mellow. Ben walked to the liquor cabinet and turned down the music along the way. Norman slide his back pack off and met his friend back is the island. They hugged. Not that manly half hug they usually did, but a longer, honest hug of friendship.

“Glad you came back.” Ben broke the hug and went to get ice for the scotch.

Norman sat at the island, “Me too.” He wasn’t resisting.

Suddenly laughter erupted from the lofted bedroom and a distinct sound of hand slapping flesh echoed through the space. Norman’s head whipped to look but he couldn’t see anything.

“Eighteen minutes!” Ben yelled up to the loft.

“Yes Daddy!” “Yes Master.” Female voices lilted down to them and Norman looked to Ben for an explanation.

Ben passed the scotch across the island top and finished fixing his coffee. “She earned play time today but we ran late getting back from shopping so now they are running late.” He rolled his eyes.

Norman just smiled at the fact that Ben made it all sound so natural. Like he wasn’t talking about a grown twenty-seven year old and the woman she was having sex with just fifteen feet away.

More spanking could be heard and Pet’s distinct Irish accent proved she was on the receiving end, ‘Don’t stop! More. 'arder.’ She hadn’t been that vocal last night.

“I swear that woman is a bad influence on Princess.” Ben drank down his coffee and picked up his belt off the back of the sofa, he threaded it through the loops on his pants, “But fuck they’re hot together.” Ben just smirked.

They guys sat in the kitchen talking about nothing in particular as the sex upstairs continued on, Ben giving out a five minute warning and they went back to moaning. Near the end it sounded serious, less playful as the other woman seemed to find a way to make Pet moan out in the most beautiful way. When their time was up Ben hardly broke stride in his conversation about the party they had hosted last weekend. He clapped twice and instantly naked Princesses was looking over the loft railing.

“You two shower and be down here in fifteen minutes. And I’m not fucking around.” His voice was firm. “Sir and I are ready to start.”

Pet never even glanced at Norman. “Yes Daddy.”

They could hear the ladies go into the upstairs bathroom and the water turn on.

“So what’s the plan for tonight?” Norman was anxious to know more about what was on the agenda for the evening.

Ben wandered the kitchen. “I wanted to play with some ropes tonight. Nothing all shibari, I don’t want to be at it all night.”

“You’re starting to sound old.” Norman drank back the end of his scotch and got up to pour himself another. He wouldn’t have more than two. He wanted to stay focused for tonight. “Is that why I brought the camera, so you can remember it all? Getting senile?” He was really laying on the shit now.

“Fuck you.” Ben laughed. He was starting to feel his age, fifty three wasn’t old, but trying to keep up with a twenty seven year old sometimes, that wore him out as much as it kept him young. “I want to tie them together and take some photos. Then I thought you could try out a new whip I procured this week.” He used his hands to show Norman that it was a very, very long whip.

Something Norman had never used before. It actually made him nervous. His foot started to bounce. Ben went on talking about some of the photos he had in mind about how he wanted Norman to have control of the camera. He complimented his book once more. He explained that they were going to use the ‘big room’ tonight, more room for the whip to work and that everything was already set up.

“Once the woman come down we can get started.” Ben walked around the island and behind Norman. “Relax.” He leaned forward and spoke into Norman’s ear. “Everything will be fine.” He reached around and put his big hand on Norman’s thigh stopping the bouncing. “You will be completely in control and amazing.” It was Ben’s version of a pep talk. Norman just nodded realizing his nervous twitches were rising to the surface. He closed his eyes and let the calm wash over him. He absorbed the distant sounds, the smells, the atmosphere. He let it all soak in.

“There you are.” Ben broke the silence as the ladies came down the stairs. “Right on time.” He checked his Cartier watch twice to make sure he was right. He held eye contact with Norman, holding him there till the women were closer. They stopped a few feet from the kitchen and knelt in unison. All of the laughing and playfulness that had been heard from upstairs was gone. Now they were obedient and ready for the scene that would come tonight.

Finally Ben tipped his head up motioning for Norman to turn around. He spun the stool and stood up, looking down at the two naked, kneeling women who had their faces cast to the floor in submission. They knelt shoulder to shoulder, Pet’s red hair pulled back in a simply pony tail, the other, with her dark wet ringlets free.

“Sparrow, come say hello to Sir.” Norman blinked twice. He had thought it might have been her, but hadn’t seen her face to be sure. He turned to Ben who was simply smiling. “Trust Sir. Just trust me.” Sparrow was standing, her eyes still cast waiting for him to acknowledge her.

Norman was momentarily speechless. He had been concerned about coming back here and being seen. When he knew there would be at least one other person with them tonight, it bothered him. But Sparrow knew him from years past. They had played together before. He felt safe in this room of people. “Hello Sparrow.” Norman smiled now. “Look at me.” He was fully in control.

Sparrow looked up into the eyes she hadn’t seen in over a decade. She hardly thought of Sir most days, occasionally when she saw him on television she would simply smile, knowing that she knew him in ways no one else did. He was her special secret that she tucked away. She had met other celebrities over her years here, but none had touched her the way Sir had. She knew his real name, but he would always be Sir. Norman touched her cheek and the corner of her mouth turned up. She had known he would be here tonight, Master had pulled her aside earlier and told her that he had special company for their scene tonight. He wanted her to have time to think on it as Sir had always been special to her.

She hadn’t changed a bit, not in his mind. “You look beautiful Sparrow.” She had hardly aged, something about reconnecting with this woman who had helped him during his early years here touched him. He kissed her without thinking. She opened her mouth to him and he slid his tongue into her. She kissed him back and he wrapped his arms around her hugging her close as they kissed. It felt pure and innocent. He trailed his hands down her bare skin from her shoulders to her hips.

Ben’s laughter brought Norman back and he pulled back, touching her hair but never letting go. “She’s recently back to the club as well. I thought you two might enjoy a reunion.” Ben had it all thought it out ahead of time.

“How’ve you been?” He suddenly felt like he was at a school reunion playing catch up.

Sparrow was completely trained, she was a model submissive. She nodded her head just slightly in reply.

Norman touched her face again, “Speak to me.”

Sparrows pale pink lips opened, “I’ve been very well Sir. It is wonderful to see you.” Her voice was different, not fun and carefree as he remembered. They had grown close during his time here, as close as an unconnected Dom and Sub could. They had shared many scenes together and the occasional casual conversation over drinks. Most of their sex had been within the confines of the club setting but they had occasionally just been together for fun. Near the end of his visits here she had connected with a Dom that she had begun to become exclusive with. He didn’t see it as a match but she had been happy with him.

Their reunion was more silent than chatty but that was fine. She stood obediently while he touched her. A naked woman whom he had not seen in over ten years simply stood as he examined her, drank in her beauty. He smiled at how natural this all felt. He stepped around her kissing her shoulder and reacquainting himself with her. She had hardly changed except for the scar that was now on her back. It was a jagged X on her shoulder blade, not pretty by any means. He knew that he should walk past it, ignore it. Norman had a feeling that whatever this was, had not been welcome. There was something about the placement and the size of it that bothered him. He saw her bristle when he stopped to look. She was self-conscious of it.

Norman moved her hair with great care and placed his lips gently to the X. He kissed her back in three places lingering longer with each kiss, the last one at the base of her neck, his hot breath tingling her skin. She moaned slightly. There was a story behind the scar but it wasn’t his to know. If he had been, Ben would have talked to him ahead of time. He licked her flesh, along her spine, between her shoulder blades. It elicited a sound from her that he had forgotten. “I’ve missed you too Sparrow.” She smiled at his words.

“Sparrow has agreed to be photographed tonight, haven’t you?” She nodded and cast her eyes to floor. “Shall we?”

Norman stepped away and pulled his camera out of his back pack. They all walked out to the club, the ladies five paces ahead of them. Norman wanted to ask about the scar but this wasn’t the time. He just dragged off his cigarette while he admired the satisfying view ahead of him. Two very different but beautiful bodies striding in unison. He smiled at the cute ankle socks they both wore as they walked the halls of the club. They never paused at any of the open doors but Norman did, keeping his camera tucked out of view he caught glimpse of scenes in action.

A woman fixed in a stockade being flogged with a hitachi vibrator between her legs, her make up a mess. They had been at it for a while now. The next room seemed to be a lesson on deep throating and there was a line of men waiting to help teach. He stopped for a while at another doorway where a woman was dressed head to toe in purple latex, a whip in her head and a man’s face pushed on the floor under her boot. The suit fit her perfectly, like it had been poured onto her and set over each of her exquisite curves. He could see her lower ribs and her bony hips, the muscles in her calves. The scene didn’t catch his attention but the woman in latex did.

“Bottom of the stairs, take a left.” Ben’s voice was in Norman’s ear, he hadn’t noticed his friend stop. “But I’m starting without you.” Ben smirked as he knew that wasn’t going to happen.

“She’s fucking hot.” Norman wished he could click a picture of her, but he just walked away. That was a vision he’d file in his brain for safe keeping. They padded down the hall, to the stairs that led to the basement. That’s where the big room was. It was a dark space but richly decorated like every room in this club. A bouncer stood at the top of the stairs and shut the door behind them. This was the perfect space for breaking the camera rule.

A pile of carefully wound red, 3/8 inch, braided nylon rope sat in a pile. There were photography lights propped up in the corner. A side table was filled with accessories. From clamps and a mask to that pretty ball gag he hadn’t used last night, all the way to anal plugs. He picked up a silver metal spider, he liked the weight of it. They were all decorative, things that would photograph well. But not exactly what Norman wanted. “Hey, were are the bed sheet ties from last night?” He liked the way they had contrasted with the fine fabrics in the room.

Ben hollered up to the bouncer at the top of the stairs to bring down the box in his play room. The women now stood obediently in the middle of the room, side by side waiting. There was no more playfulness, they were both deeply submerged in their submission. The air had shifted in the room.

Norman could feel it, things were going to get serious. The thump of the music echoed from above, Ben lit a cigarette as Norman unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off.

“Sparrow, his boots.” Ben pulled a straight backed chair closer to Norman. He sat and started at his camera, checking the settings for the low light in the room while Sparrow unlaced his boots and eased them off him. Once he was barefoot she scooted back to her place remaining on her knees.

She loved that he paid her no attention. Nothing made Sparrow happier than to know that she had done a job well enough to not be noticed. She watched Norman cross the room to the lights, he set them up in the corner and tested them pitching them low to create as much glow as possible without casting shadows.

The bouncer brought the box into the room, setting it by the door and exiting. Ben was already to work positioning the women together. He had Princess kneel with her knees spread wide. Behind her Sparrow sat on the floor against her, her head leaning back resting in the small of Princesses back. Norman began to snap some photos, testing the light as much as capturing the moments.

Ben slid a piece of foam under Princess’ knees, she was going to be there a while, he’d move it when he was ready. He tied his first loop around her thigh and then another. Now behind and around to Sparrow’s torso just under her breasts. He slowly and methodically bound them together, he heard the snapping of the shutter but had no idea what Norman was seeing. He bound Princess’ arms to her side, but eventually bound Sparrow’s arms straight over her head as he wrapped the red nylon around her wrists and then around the redhead’s breasts. They were bound together beautifully. He finally tied off the last knot and stepped back as Norman snapped away, adjusting lighting as he went, touching hair. Ben pulled the white sheet strips out of the box and handed them to Norman.

He stuffed the length into each of the women’s mouths. The contrast of the haphazard gag verses the meticulous rope work caught his attention. He clicked away, more shots than he needed.

Ben picked up the flogger, it would work perfectly with the way he had these ladies tied. He traded Norman the whip for the camera. He didn’t have the eye that this artist had but he could capture a few decent shots. Sometimes subject matter trumped skill. Could you really fuck up a photograph of two stunning, bound naked woman being beaten? Norman stalked around the woman, looking at the artistry of the rope work and dragging the falls over their skin. Pet’s eyes were beginning to glaze over, he loved that look. She got lost in the moment, she was starting to slip into her subspace. Sparrow wasn’t there yet. He dragged the falls along her stretched out legs. Her face never reacted, she had walls up. Walls he wanted to break down.

He put down flogger and knelt by her feet. He lifted her gently by the ankles which caused her to push into Princess. They both shifted off balance for a moment then caught themselves. By the time they were stable, Sir had begun to lick at Sparrow’s feet knowing it would only cause her to thrash. She had ticklish feet. Though this was something she enjoyed in a sadistic way, it was difficult when she was bound to another. She tried to stay still but he weaved his tongue between her toes which only made it harder for the woman to stay upright. He finally stopped, laughing at their struggle, realizing that Ben had been taking pictures the whole time.

Norman stood up with the flogger in his hand and began to swing it. Not testing it tonight, he started at Sparrow’s thighs and worked up her body. He could tell the woman were working together to stay as stable as possible. He moved from one body to the other, Pet was gone already, sub space had consumed her, which was good and bad. She would need to come back to reality for him to start with the long whip soon. He watched as their exposed skin turned from white to pink and quickly red. He whipped the bottoms of Sparrow’s feet and then Pet’s breasts.

Ben had put down the camera and sat in the chair just watching as Norman continued to evolve in front of him. With ever hit his demeanor changed, his chest broadened, he stood taller. Norman was a natural Dom who insisted on stuffing his god-given-gifts below the surface.

When Norman finally tired, he stepped away and picked up a bottle of water. Even that was perfectly chilled. He felt like an honored guest in this room. He looked at Ben and tipped up his chin, “Untie ‘em”, They had been that way for almost an hour now, he was sure they could use the break.

“You ready to move on? I have a horse whip with your name on it.” Ben stood to walk.

Norman nodded. “Yeah. Le’s do this.” His words were Norman’s. Not Sir’s, but his own. Suddenly his reverent speech was gone, but the emotion behind it wasn’t. Maybe there was a happy medium to be found for him. He ungagged both woman and slowly poured water into their dry mouths. As much as he enjoyed beating them, he enjoyed caring for them. Finally Ben began the process of unbinding. Norman grabbed his camera and documented their slow release. He snapped perfectly symmetrical rope marks, moved lights to highlight nylon burns and finally encouraged them into a sensual heap mixed with the loosened rope. He flashed an idea for a bondage photography book.

The ladies rested as the men reorganized the room a bit. They pulled the St. Andrews Cross into the space and began to talk.

“Sparrow does enjoy a good whipping on a cross.” Ben knew her tastes as well as Norman did. His friend nodded in agreement. “I haven’t decided if Princess gets to play with this tonight or not.”

Norman understood, she had been worked hard by his hand last night and Master didn’t like to push people for no reason. Norman picked up the ball gag. “Can I get some shots with her in this?” He knew it would look amazing against her skin and compliment her collar as well. Ben grabbed it from him and called Princess to his side, she was almost lethargic but still with the scene. She knelt in front of him and looked up, opening her mouth wide to receive her gag. Norman snapped away as the gag was fitted in place.

She was stunning. She posed for him, kneeling tall with her breast thrust forward and her hands clasped behind her back. He pulled her hair free of her ponytail and let it flow along her skin. Ben was a lucky man to share his world with this creature. Norman pulled her to a stand and clicked a photo of her reddened, dirty knees. He slowly ended the photo shoot when his attention was drawn to the black haired beauty who silently waited for attention. He removed the ball gag, kissed Pet on the cheek then sent her to kneel in the corner.


	5. Chapter Five

Norman reached for Sparrow, pulling her to him by her hair. She loved to have her hair pulled. “’ve never used this whip before.” He looked deep into her eyes. “You scared for me to try it on you?”

“No Sir.” Her voice was clear, she looked forward to having him experiment on her. “Please learn on me.”

Her tone dripped with submission and it made his cock stiffen more in his pants. Norman walked away handing his camera to Ben then going to the table to retrieve the metal spider. Sparrow knelt and waited for him. He brought it to her and Ben photographed as he worked the gag into place. He centered the metal ring just behind her teeth and made sure that the four legs spread gently against her face without digging into her. Her lipstick was almost gone already but her faced looked beautiful with the medieval looking piece of hardware in her mouth. He liked this look better than a simple O-ring gag that basically achieved the same thing. This kept her mouth wide open as well, but looked more menacing. He took the leather straps, laid them across her cheeks and fastened the unit at the back of her head.

Norman unbuckled his belt, pulling it from the loops and laid the belt over his shoulder. He pulled himself out of his black jeans and stroked as he walked toward the kneeling, waiting woman. Sparrow stuck her tongue out through the ring eager to taste Sir. “Good girl.” Sir stepped to her and without warning he pushed himself into her open mouth. He treaded his fingers in her hair and began to use her mouth to pleasure himself. Her mouth had pooled with saliva and his thrusting caused it to drip down her face. She grabbed at his hips for stability but stopped instantly when Master yanked her hands away.

“Behind your back.” Ben’s voice dominated the room. He snapped more gritty, photos of a beautiful blow job. Her submissive face was the focus of his pictorial right now. The way her eyes fixed on Sir as he filled her mouth. She gagged slightly and the metal holding her open did little to help.

Sparrow was unable to assist in anyway so she simply allowed herself to get lost in the submission of being used. She listened as Sir groaned out in pleasure, grunting out words of degradation that made her happy. ‘Choke on it you beautiful fucking whore.’ Norman had always had his own brand of talk that made a Sub feel dirty and wanted at the same time. He pulled the belt from his shoulder, wrapped it around the back of her neck, gliding under her hair than he pulled her face deeper onto him. He held her there chocking her, stopping her from breathing. She was not the breath play aficionado that Pet had been last night, but she held her own as he repeated this motion over and over.

He was nowhere near orgasm and his hands were beginning to get itchy to use that new whip. He pulled out of her mouth stepping away, catching his breath as he went. He leaned on the wall and watched at Ben snapped a few final pictures of her spit covered face and Sir’s belt dangling over her breasts.

“Pet clean ‘er up, get’er ready for me.” Norman spoke his command then swigged off the bottle of water as Ben set down his camera and picked up the horse whip. It was a standard black lunge whip. The handle was as long as the drop on it. Thankfully this basement room was huge. It needed to be to accommodate this instrument of choice. Ben went to push the handle to Norman, but he no longer needed a push. He took the whip from his friend and began to get a feel of the weight. He dragged it along the floor and twisted it before he tried using it in the air.

Pet had first pulled Sparrow to her feet than removed the spider gag from her mouth, she wanted to kiss her friend but that would not be allowed today. She wet a washrag and washed her friends face, they smiled slightly at each other. When she was finally cleaned up, Pet walked her over to the St. Andrew’s cross in the middle of the room and pressed her against it. Sparrow’s body hugging the cross as she would be whipped on her backside. She spread her legs and waited as Pet attached the shackles to her ankles. They heard the click of the camera. She moved on taking a section of ripped sheet and using it to tie Sparrow’s hair out of the way.

Ben liked the idea of one slave restraining the other. He watched as Princess attached each wrist, pulling to make sure they were tight but not too tight. Then she knelt next to the cross and waited for further instruction. Ben went back to Norman and shadowed him, their bodies close as Ben used a hand over hand technique to help the learning process along. Norman smelled good, he always did. Sometimes Ben found it sad that Norman didn’t play on both teams. He focused on the teaching, showing his friend the preferred way to hold it, how to flick his wrist for control and finally the whip made a cracking sound in the air. Sir had broken the sound barrier.

Both woman remained still but Sparrows heart began to pound. Master had used this instrument on her recently and it had packed one hell of a pain. But in the hands of an inexperienced user it could cause damage. Thankfully Norman was an expert student, a quick study and a perfectionist when it came to this type of thing. Ben stepped back and let Norman wield it a few more times. He could see the comfort Norman was gaining with each stroke. Finally he turned to Sparrow and walked to her.

“Your safe word?” He was ready to begin.

Sparrow was certain that he knew it from years past, she was even more certain she wouldn’t need to use it. “Pineapple”

Norman smiled, her word hadn’t changed. “Are you ready for this?” His mouth was at her ear and his hand between her legs, she was slick and ready for just about anything.

“Yes please.” She was more than ready.

Norman licked her taste off each fingers till the pleasant flavor was gone. He lifted Pet by her hair and moved her to the corner when she knelt. She would watch her friend be whipped from a distance.

Ben cared less about the photos at first, simply watching Norman stalked behind her, pacing with the whip in his hand. He looked like a caged man ready to fight, but he knew Norman, he was simply assessing things, making sure his distance was correct, the angle of the whip was in place and when he was ready he flicked his wrist.

It cracked down on Sparrow’s flesh, catching her in the low back. The sound of whip hitting flesh was echoed by her yelp. Norman’s head snapped up, looking to see if he had caused damage. A red mark flared on her skin, her head tossed back. Her body had tensed. Norman looked over to Ben who was standing to the side. Ben simply nodded. Norman took a deep breath, if he had done it wrong Ben would have corrected him. But he had encouraged him. Norman paced again and finally snapped the whip onto her skin again. The same yelp. Sparrow had never been much of a screamer, but then again he had never used such an instrument on her. He let the whip trail behind him as he walked to her.

He knelt and kissed the two red marks that were instantly beginning to welt. Kissed her spine then stood pressed against her.

“Are you alright Sparrow?” He knew better than anyone that she could distinguish between pleasure and true pain. She nodded. “No. Use your voice. Are you alright Sparrow?”

Sparrow bowed her head into the V of the cross. “Yes Sir. I am fine. Please. Whip me again Sir.” Her voice sounded pained. This whip caused more pain than most any other toy that was used on her, but she welcomed the pain.

Norman turned her by her chin and kissed her. “Yes precious one.” There was a fine line in this type of sexual experience, and something a person truly needed to master if they were ever going to exist here. You have to know the balance between how much pain, humiliation or any other form of mastery over person you can inflict while still letting that person know that you respect and appreciate the gift that they were giving to you. Norman could never enjoy a scene if he felt the person receiving his attention didn’t want and need it.

Their time continued on, he wielded the whip marking her body. After a while he switched to the flogger that felt more natural in his hand. It allowed him to step closer to her, her moans were less pitched. He walked around and her head was resting in the V of the cross, he lifted her chin, she was gone, lost in her own subspace. It had happened somewhere during the whipping, before he moved to the flogger. He whispered in her ear, “More precious?” She moaned out at yes.

Ben had settled in to watch, sitting in an arm chair with Princess between his legs. He had his arms wrapped around her, one around her throat. At first glance it looked like a head lock, but it was simply their way of breath play. They watched this scene unfold. A true Dom exerting his power over a Sub that needed nothing more than to please. Princess kept her back straight and when the moment struck Daddy, he would flex his arm tightly and stop her breathing till he was ready for her to inhale again. A much different technique than Norman’s. This one was special to them.

There is almost no way to describe to someone the need a person has to be beaten or the need another has to administer pain. The contentment Sir felt when he went back to flogging this extraordinary woman whom in this moment needed nothing more than to be on the receiving end of this attention. Norman also knew that the average person could never understand the symbiotic relationship that Dom and Sub had together. He could never be satiated in whipping someone who didn’t crave this treatment. Her body began to give out, her hips were shifting, her wrists supporting too much of her weight. She had been bound to that cross for almost an hour now.

Finally Norman dropped the flogger to the floor and walked up behind Sparrow. “All done precious one.” He spoke clearly in her ear as he knew her brain was somewhere far away. She whimpered softly. “No, Sparrow. We are done now.” He knew she would have continued on if he had deemed it so. Norman knelt and unshackled her ankles, she was limp. The shackles at were writs were the only thing holding her up. Ben crossed and helped with the restraints as Norman supported her body, her skin was on fire and he cradled her in his arms.

Ben watched as Norman slid to the floor holding her as he leaned his back on against the whipping post. He began to rock her gently as he moved the hair off her face and kissed her forehead. Ben knelt close and whispered. “We’ll leave you alone.” She needed time to come back to reality and Norman needed time to connect with her. He watched as Daddy and Princess left the room, they never looked back concerned for either of them.

Norman appreciated Sparrow for every moment that she had allowed him to use her body. He lavished kisses on her skin as he rocked her limp body in his arms. “That’s right Sparrow, you are so good, Sir thanks you for all of it.” They had been here before, years past but he remembered exactly what she needed in her after care. He held her close, caressing the unbruised parts of her body, what little there was. He whispered words that let her know that he needed her as much as she needed him. They sat in the darkened room for a very long time as she worked her brain back to reality. Norman simply sat, holding her, comforting her and worshiping her in his own special way. These were moments that no camera could capture or words could do justice to.

When her eyes finally fluttered open and fixed on him, he knew that she was back in this room with him. He smiled at her. His face lighting up with true delight at her. He kissed her. “There you are.” She nodded. “You need water Sparrow.” He wanted to get up and get her a bottle of water and one for himself.

She shook her head.

He chuckled. “Yes, you do.” She shook again. “Then tell me what you think you need.” Norman was sure he knew best what this woman needed, that was part of his job as Dominate.

Her voice was parched, “I need you inside me.” More than she needed water, Sparrow’s body craved the contact of this man, she needed to feel his body dominate her and pleasure her. She cast her eyes up, happy to be in his arms.

Norman laughed as his cock stiffened in his pants and against her body. “Yes Sparrow. I need that too.” They kissed again, making out in the middle of the floor in the club basement. He gripped her hair and kissed her passionately, needing her desperately. These past two days had been intense and he was in need of this release. “Do you need me to make love to you Sparrow?” She shook her head. “Do you need a good sound fucking?” God he hoped that’s what she needed. Finally she nodded her head like a gleeful child.

He helped her stand, walked her to the sofa and then went and got two bottles of water, a wash rag for her skin and a condom out of the basket on the sink. When he turned back she was on her knees, her red and marked ass facing him as she waited for his return. Norman smiled at the most beautiful invitation he had seen in a very long time. He dropped to knees behind her resting his cheek on her whipped ass, she was still a little warm even after her aftercare. He’d have to rub lotion into her skin before the morning. He rolled the cold water bottle against her flesh and she mewed at the relief it gave her aching flesh. Cold combine with kisses.

“Baby girl’s ass hurt too much too sit?” He watched as she nodded, “You want me to take you like this, or you want to ride me?” He didn’t often give a Sub a choice in the matter but he was still overwhelmed to be with her again and still high from the way she had let him use her body.

Sparrow knew Norman well enough to know that he would not punish her for speaking, wouldn’t force her to wait till he commanded words out of her. The scene was over, now it was just two old kinky friends getting ready to fuck. “Mmmm,” She pressed her ass back to the cold and his lips. “I wanna ride you Sir.” It was more control during sex than she was used to these days, but she also didn’t want to risk his body crashing into hers from behind. She was in varying degrees of pain all over her backside.

More kisses led to touching, she reverently undressed him completely and knelt to suck his cock for a while. She had missed his beautifully straight, vainy, cut cock that pleasured her in all of her orifices. He had stamina back in the day and she hoped he still did. Though she knew it wouldn’t take much for her to orgasm right now. He laid down on the sofa and should mounted him, sliding down on his sheathed cock. Norman tried to grip her hips but they had been well beaten by him earlier, the touch had made her wince.

He decided to lean back and let her ride him. “You better please me Sparrow, make me cum hard. Or I’m gonna find more places to spank you.” His smug face made her smile and she did exactly what he wanted, using her tired legs to rock up and down his body, she played with her own nipples as he watched her intently. Her orgasm came first, gripping tight on his shaft as he bucked up into her. She felt glorious around him.

Sparrow made her voice sound extra needy, “Please Sir, cum for me. I need to know I pleased you.” She knew exactly how to please a Dom, it was second nature to her. She ground down on him, rocking her hips and tightening her muscles. When he finally came it was with a thrust and a growl that made her happy that she had satisfied him. They were both panting as he slowed from bucking to twitching. He pulled her close to his sweaty body.

She rested for a while then began to rise up.

“Where are you going?” Norman had been on the verge of sleep when she disturbed him.

She kissed his defined collar bone out to the end of his wide shoulders. “Time to clean you up Sir.” He was sweaty and there was a condom that needed disposal. He may not have treated her submissively during sex, but she knew and enjoyed her place.

He let her up, wincing as she slid herself off of him, “Can you grab my smokes?” She nodded as she went to the sink and filled a pitcher with water and grabbed a rag. She took time to wash him from the top down as he smoked and touched her ringlets of hair.

“Can I ask about your scar?” It had bothered him too much to let it go even though he knew he shouldn’t ask.

She shook her head and continued to wash him, focused on his tattoos, she knew them already but she acted as if she was studying them as she moved down to washing his feet as she was almost finished.

Norman stopped her, touched her face. “I’m sorry Emily.” He knew her real name and this was only the second time he had ever used it. Her eyes darted from his feet to his face. It was strange to hear her name on his lips. “I’m sorry someone hurt you.” This lifestyle could be a blessing for some but for others, it was a dark place where they thought they could simply hurt other people with no consequences. Those people learned the hard way. She was back to washing his feet, she didn’t know what to say. “Is that why you left?” Ben has said she was recently back to the club. She nodded, never looking at him.

Norman wanted to drag her to him and hold her, pushing all the bad memories away for her, but he knew it didn’t work that way. “Are you under Master’s protection?” She wasn’t his Sub but they were close, he could tell that. She nodded as she finished with his feet, leaning down and kissing both of them. “Good.” This meant that even though she did not belong to him, he took care of her. Most likely right now approving of the Dom’s she became involved with, making sure that scenes did not get out of hand for her. He was her champion as well as one that would help bring her back into this world without fear. Ben had taken on a large task.

“And you are close to Princess?” She finally looked up at him and smiled.

Sparrow was practically grinning.

She had curled up between his legs with her head on his thigh. “You wanna tell me what’s got you grinning like a naughty girl?” He was enjoying this post sex chat more than he expected to. Maybe that came with age.

“Ben says I can be with her so long as I don’t distract her from her training.” It was a very generous offer from a Dom about his budding Sub.

Norman played in her hair.

“I’m not ready to be with men right now.” She paused and looked at him, “I mean, not in a relationship Sir. This is….”

Norman pressed his finger to her lips. “Hush Sparrow. You don’t need to explain.” Obviously who ever had destroyed her flesh had hurt her deeply on an emotional level. Her desire to bat for the girls’ team for a while was understandable. “Glad I made the cut tonight.” He was tied, beyond tired at this point. “Do you want to go upstairs or will you sleep with me here?” He started to lay back and she helped him get comfortable, finding a blanket and a pillow before she joined him and they held each other through the night. The pounding of the music lulling them both to sleep.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Norman woke to Sparrow sucking his dick. He let it happen, let her do it at her own pace, never pushing into her or gripping her hair. He rubbed her body down with lotion then walked her up to the top floor where she crawled into bed with a still sleeping Pet.

He and Ben talked over coffee, “Don’t stay away so long.” Ben didn’t want to push his friend too hard. He had done plenty of that already this weekend.

“I don’t think I could if I wanted to.” It was back in is blood, his vains rich with the essence that was the club. Pet and Sparrow had reintroduced him to a part of himself he missed and needed. He pulled the disk out of the camera and handed it to Ben. “Hang on to this for me. I don’t think I’m ready to relive it all yet.” If he did he might never go back down to Georgia, never see his family. Simply lock himself in this space with his friends, his desires and his whip.

They hugged at the door for a while, Norman thankful for everything Ben had done for him but mostly for simply sending that first text message and awakening him again.

Norman stood in his bedroom looking at the tailored blue, button up shirt that he hung reverently in his closet. He had decided to keep it hanging this time, not folded and pushed in the back of the closet. He hadn’t washed it yet, it still smell of cigarettes, candles, pot, sweat and basement. Norman had a 5pm flight to Georgia, he closed the closet door, grabbed his phone and texted Andy. “Leaving NY soon, see ya in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I would like to thank all of you for reading. If you follow me, you know that this is well beyond the scope of my normal work. I was writing outside of my wheelhouse and I can only hope that I did the story, the genre and Norman justice. This story was born from the Nickleback song, Figured You Out. It haunted me, the thought of some woman on her knees for Norman, saying please, and being a drug to him. The relationship that was written in the song and how he needed. The images in the song played out and needed to be penned.
> 
> I struggled with the foot fetish, it is not my thing at all. But it was something I had read that Norman was into, and wanted to make sure that I brought that into the story. So if you endured that bit of fetish for the sake of the story, thank you. Now that this is out of my system, we can now return to my regularly written brand of threesome, sexy, smutty, bisexual, naughtiness. I am curious about your thoughts on this story, did it excite you, did I miss the mark, did it allow you to see Norman in a new light that was plausible. 
> 
> Thanks, Elle!


End file.
